


Raising Royals with a Queen

by herblondetoy



Series: With a Queen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Here is the 4th installment of With A Queen. If you haven't read the first three, I recommend reading those first. (Working for a Queen, Married to a Queen, Family life With a Queen) Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: With a Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134902
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

**_ Raising Royals With a Queen _ **

**_A HerBlondeToy fanfiction_ **

**_Introduction_ **

I’m back with a fourth installment of my “With a Queen” series! This page is mainly just a reference for myself as I have created TOO MANY characters to keep track of. That being said, this story is going to MAINLY focus around the kids still being raised (Eva, Malory, Oliver, Christopher, Addie, Lottie, and Gabby). On top of that, from the comments/review I’ve gotten, most people want more of the twins. Now, I have a couple ideas, but if there is anything you’d like to see, please feel free to comment/review, even PM me your ideas. I may just use them (and if I do, I’ll do my best to give you credit)

Anyways, again, this is my reference point haha and a reminder to my readers of our Characters

** Emma and Regina Swan-Mills **

Henry (21) & Lilly (21)

-Henry Jr. (1&1/2)

Eva Lynn (16)

Malory (16)

Oliver (11)

Christopher/Chris (4&1/2)

Gabriella/Gabby (4&1/2)

Charlotte/Lottie (4&1/2)

Adelaide/Addie (4&1/2)

** Neal and Ruby **

Rose (13)

Amber (9)

** Mal & Lacey French **

Lilly

Layla (16)

Owen (8)

** Zelena and Anslie Mills **

Tori 13

Corey (3)

** David and Snow Swan **

D.J. (15)

Ben (10)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Read~Enjoy~Review_ **

**Chapter 1**

Regina sighed as she sat on the bench, foam coffee cup in her hand, and waited for the kids to come out. She still couldn’t believe her babies were in 4K already – or that Oliver was in middle school – or that the twins were a week away from their sweet sixteen. Six-fucking-teen! When the hell did that happen? She smiled as she thought of them and how much they’d grown in the last sixteen years. Though they both looked like mini – brown eyed versions of Emma, Malory was still very much like Regina and Eva was very much like Emma. Yet, as always, Ry went to Emma for everything while Eva went to Regina.

Eva was a bit lost once Cora died as it had hit her a little harder than Ry. Malory and Snow were close like Eva and Cora were, though neither grandmother had ever played favorites. Eva did good at hiding her feelings, but she regularly came to Regina to cuddle and when she did that, so long as Regina was patient, whatever it was that was bothering Eva would come out. Regina chuckled as she remembered the day Eva came home with pink hair. Sure, it was just the tips, but Emma had flipped on her. Truth was, Emma didn’t care, it was the fact that Eva had done it without asking them first after already getting into trouble for rebelling. Eva was strong willed and questioned things, which drove her teachers crazy and usually ended up sending her to detention. Once or twice, Regina did go into the school as she didn’t think Eva deserved the detention. Three or four times, Emma went in. Eventually, they all sat together and decided on Eva going to the alternative high school where classes were a bit more laid back and geared towards kids who potentially needed extra support. Of course, after it was decided and Eva left looking all happy, Emma smirked at Regina. 

_“We just gave her exactly what she wanted. Layla goes to the alternative school and Eva wants to be closer to her.”_

_Regina sighed. “Who cares? Honestly, I’m tired of her getting punished for being her.”_

_“I know. I also think it’s good to separate her and Malory. I just hope this is the right thing.”_

_“It is, Emma. It’s going to be good for all of us.”_

And it was. It was the best thing for them all because Eva loved and flourished her sophomore year at the alternative school while Malory continued getting her straight A’s at the mainstream high school. Regina sat back as she thought of Malory and how different from Eva she was. Where Eva was all t-shirts, jeans, and converse, Malory was all silk blouses, dresses or skirts, and heels. All Prada, Fendi, Gucci, Balenciaga, Armani, Ralph Lauren and other named brands. Regina blamed herself for that – no, she blamed Emma. Emma may not have known named brands when the twins were babies, but she spoiled them and got them whatever they wanted. She remembered that conversation all too clear as well.

_“Regina, how can you say she can’t get it when your closet is full of those name brand clothes?”_

_“Because I work for my money, A, and B, because she is 14 and doesn’t need a pair of $900.00 sneakers that she will either grow out of, trade, or decide they aren’t good enough. Emma, when was the last time you spent $900.00 on a pair of shoes?”_

_Emma gave her a look. “Your last birthday, Your Majesty.”_

_Regina huffed. $900.00 for her shoes, $850.00 for the dress, $1,200 for her Gucci backpack, lets see, add the $200.00 for the ‘spa’ day you guys took so she could get her hair and nails done and you’ve got $1,962 just for her first day of school! Emma, when you were sixteen, did you ever spend $1962.00 for one day?!”_

_Emma looked down. “No. When I was sixteen, I was strapped to a bed in a mental institution trying to hold on to my sanity.”_

_Regina instantly felt terrible and took Emma’s hand. “Emma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”_

_“It’s okay. I just…Regina I want my girls to have everything I never had. I can afford it, we can afford it. I hate telling them no.”_

_Regina ran her fingers softly along Emma’s cheek. “Baby I know, but if they never hear no, they’re going to take everything for granted. They’re going to always think they deserve everything simply because they want it.”_

_Emma sighed. “Fine. I get it and you’re right. I just hate this part.”_

_“What part?”_

_“The part where she looks at me and pouts.”_

_Regina chuckled “She knows you hate that, Emma and knows that’s how to get to you. Heck, even little Adelaide knows that pout works.”_

Regina smiled as she heard the mid-day bell ring, signaling the end of 4K. Soon, her four babies were rushing out to greet her. Usually, she and Emma met the kids together, both taking their lunch at the same time. Today, however, Emma had a patient that she just couldn’t fit in anywhere else, so she was working her lunch break away. She would take the kids home to get lunch and Ingrid would come over and – with the patients of a saint – would get all kids down for a nap and watch them until Emma or Regina were done with work. She’d usually have supper going and could even get Oliver and the twins to get started on their homework. 

Ingrid had become like a part of the family when the Quads were born. She was invited over to meet them and by that afternoon, was hired as their nanny. For her, it meant so much to be so close to Emma and her family and it honestly meant a lot to Emma as well as Ingrid, a.k.a. Sarah was the one and only foster mother Emma ever felt close to. The kids adored her and even called her Auntie Ingrid. Snow and Ingrid also got along, making things easier for Emma, and the woman now had her own apartment within the castle walls. While Ingrid was mainly ‘hired’ by Regina and Emma, she would also often watch the other kids and loved taking care of Henry Jr when she was needed. 

Chris made it to Regina first and wrapped his arms around her neck as she knelt down to hug all of them – loving that they still loved the big hugs. Christopher and Adelaide were their little blondes though Chris had Regina’s brown eyes and Addie had Emma’s blue/green eyes. They both also had Emma’s lighter skin tone, and both looked a lot like their blonde mother. Gabriella and Charlotte were identical, except for their eye color. Unlike their older identical twins, these both had dark hair and olive skin like Regina. Gabby had deep brown eyes while Charlottes were greener with flecks of blue. Gabby and Addie were the ones full of spunk, challenge, and tempers while Chris and Lottie were more laid back, quiet, and sneaky. They took things in and felt around a bit before reacting, while the girls reacted dramatically to anything. No matter what, however, they were loved by everyone and were very happy kids. Regina listened to them chatter and then stood, holding out her hands. Chris held onto one, Lottie holding his hand while Gabby held onto the other, Addie holding her hand, and they started walking home. 

Emma finished her appointment a little early and sighed as she sat back and bit into her sandwich. She loved her job, but she was ready to take a little break. It seemed to work perfectly as she took the child patents and Archie took the adult and they worked together with those in their teens and early twenties. They were a good pair and often would refer clients to each other. Emma loved doing family work, while Archie preferred marriage or couples counselling. The blonde looked at the pictures on her desk and smiled. She loved her kids more than she ever knew was possible and more. As she looked at their faces, she could help but think about each of them and where they were now. Henry was such a good-looking young man and worked for the Storybrooke Police force under her father. David would often say how proud of his grandson he was, and Emma knew that meant a lot to Henry. Neal had ended up leaving Ruby and their family soon after Henry Jr. was born and Henry really looked up to David as a male figure. He didn’t want to be like his dad and was glad to have a good role model. He, along with his mothers, always checked on Ruby to make sure she was okay and that the girls were okay as well. He loved his sisters as much as he loved his siblings on his moms’ side, and he wanted to make sure they knew it. He also loved Ruby as a stepmother as she had always been good to him. 

What Henry excelled at was being a father. He loved his son more than he had ever thought possible and it was then he realized how his mothers loved him and his siblings. He had come to talk to Emma one day and it was a conversation Emma would never forget.

_Emma was holding her grandson and looked up to see Henry looking at her with a thoughtful face. “What’s on your mind?”_

_“I don’t know how you and mom do it. How you’ve done it.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, I look at Henry Jr. and I can’t help but think about everything that could go wrong for him. I fear for him getting hurt, getting sick, I get scared for him to grow up and I think about how you and mom did it with eight kids and it’s enough to drive you crazy. I can’t even begin to imagine how it was when Ry was sick and you had to deal with that on top of the rest of us. I just…I’ve always appreciated you two, but now being a father, it’s a much deeper appreciation.”_

_Emma smiled at him and then looked at the baby in her arms. “Henry, you just…you just do it. You have to, you know? Being a parent is the single most hard, terrifying, but rewarding thing in the world. You do the best you can, all the while worrying you’re doing it wrong or not good enough, but one smile from your child is reward for it. If you’re lucky, like I am, you see your child grow up and live their own life and you get a grandbaby out of it.”_

_Henry smiled and came over and kissed Emma’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Ma, you’re doing everything right and you’re more than good enough. I’m so lucky to have had you and mom growing up and my siblings are as well. I know you get tired, I know it get’s hard, but ma, you’re amazing.”_

Emma would hold on to those words whenever she felt she was at the end of her rope with the girls, Oliver, or the Quads. Though in truth, Oliver was so easy, maybe too easy. She looked at his picture and smiled softly. Her Oli was truly the child that was the most mix of her and Regina. He had dark blonde hair, and medium skin tone, with Emma’s green/blue eyes. He was so good and understanding that there was more than just him who needed their mothers. Emma and Regina did her best to make sure he got time with them, but she knew that sometimes, it wasn’t enough. Once again, David was a godsend with him as well. Though she and Regina truly believed that kids didn’t ‘need’ a mother and a father, she was glad her kids had David as a great role model. He’d take Oliver with his own boys and go camping, fishing, horseback riding, even hunting – though that only happened once with Oliver and he realized he didn’t like it. Though he understood where his meat dinners came from, he didn’t want to be the one shooting them. However, he loved spending time with his grandfather and uncles doing anything else. He got good grades, had great friends, and unfortunately, all that meant Regina and Emma didn’t have to worry about him too much, so in some ways, he slipped through the cracks.

There was a soft knock on the door and Emma got up to open it, smiling as she saw her wife. “Hey babe. Sorry I couldn’t make it today.” She said, hugging and kissing her wife.

“It’s okay. I got them home and Ingrid was there with lunch for them. It’s so nice to have her around.”

Emma smiled. “I know. She’s great with them and they love her. I’m so glad mom didn’t let that get to her because I love having both of them in my life.” Emma tried to sneak a peak at the clock, but Regina saw it.

“Don’t worry, I’m heading back to the office. I just wanted to make sure you remembered that we have Oliver’s conferences tonight. Ingrid is staying to feed the girls so we can be there at 4:45 sharp. I told Oli we’d take him for dinner afterwards.”

“Sounds great. Yes, my last appointment is at 3:30, so I’ll have time to see the others before we go. Will Oli and I be meeting you there?”

“Yes, please, that will work the best.”

“Okay, sounds great. I’ll see you later baby.”

Regina went back to the office and Emma got ready for her next appointment.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

“Oliver, we really have to get going.” Emma called from the living room as she hugged Addie. “Mommy and Mama will be back soon, baby. You all be good for Auntie Ingrid, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.” Addie said and the others all agreed.

“I’m ready.” Oliver said and Emma got up.

“Great, let’s get going.”

The drive was quiet and once there, they saw Regina right away. Oliver smiled, secretly loving the fact that he had his two moms to himself. This was his last year before middle school and he couldn’t wait for summer break, but until then, he thought he was doing pretty well in school.

They went to his classroom, waving at Snow as they passed hers. “Ah, the Swan-Mills’. It’s nice to see you two again.” Mrs. Jameson stated, shaking their hands. “Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the chairs and they all sat as Mrs. Jameson opened the folder. “Oliver is doing extremely well in class. He’s polite, courteous, kind, and so helpful to others. He does his work when he’s supposed to and follows direction really well. Honestly, I wish all my students were like him.” She smiled, looking at them.

Emma beamed with pride while Regina gently ruffled his hair. “That’s our boy.”

Mrs. Jameson smiled. “His grades are above average, and he has no problem asking for help. I think he’ll do great in middle school next year. I wanted to bring this up because very rarely do we see someone who stands out this much. The Storybrooke Middle School, as I’m sure you know, has special accelerated classes for those who qualify. I honestly think Oliver is a prime candidate for accelerated language arts, math, and science. I know it’s more work, but if he takes them, he would be challenged and not get bored. He’d also qualify for accelerated classes come high school, which you may know could even get him college credits. I know it’s something to think about, so I have a folder with the information for you all to look at and discuss. Obviously, he’ll be fine in regular classes, but I’d hate to see him grow bored.”

“Would I be in different classes than my friends?” He asked, not sure he wanted that.

“You’d be in different classes only for those three classes. You’d be with your friends in your history, foreign language, art, gym, all those classes. There are a few others we are recommending taking these classes as well, but these classes would be a smaller size, so you’d have an advantage there.”

Regina took the folder. “It’s something we will all discuss. Thank you, Mrs. Jameson.”

After the conferences, the three had a lovely meal together and then went home. “The twins got their homework done and Ry is in her room. Eva went to Layla’s and promised she’d be home by eight.”

“How did you get them to do their homework on a Friday night?” Emma asked, taking her boots off.

“I just asked them to.” Ingrid said with a grin. “It’s easy when I’m not mom or ma.”

“Thank you so much.” Regina said, picking up Chris who came out to see them. “Were you a good boy?”

“Yes, mommy. I eated all my dinner.”

Emma chuckled and tickled him. “You always eat all your dinner.”

Ingrid smiled and put her shoes on. “I’ll see you all Monday.”

“Have a great weekend.” Emma said, hugging her before she left. She then turned and saw Gabby and held her arms out. “Hey Pumpkin.”

Gabby ran into Emma’s arms. “Mama, Addie and Lottie won’t let me play with them.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz they said I can’t be in their club. They said it’s only for them.”

Emma sighed. “Well, then it looks like you get to take a special bath in Mommy and Mama’s special tub and they don’t.”

Gabby smiled. “Yay!”

Emma smiled and looked at Regina. “I’ll get her all cleaned up if you want to take Chris. Then we can both take on our girls.”

“Layla and I can help Addie and Lottie.” Eva said as she and Layla came in. “That way you can get them all in bed.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks, sweetie, are you sure?”

“Yep. We don’t mind, Emma.” Layla said, finally calling her by her name and not Mrs. Swan-Mills.

“Thank you girls. I appreciate it.” Regina stated. “They’ll listen to you. Oh, and maybe talk to them about leaving their sister out?”

“Again?” Eva said and rolled her eyes, kissing Gabby’s cheek. “I’ll talk to them.”

After baths were given, the four littles were tucked into bed. For now, they all still shared a room, but talk was being done about at least getting Chris is own room soon or sharing with Oliver. Emma checked on Ry while Regina reminded Eva that even though it was Friday, bedtime was still 11, and then the two women got into their own bed, tired from the long day.

“Do you think we’re dumb for letting Eva have Layla over and vice versa? I mean, if she were dating a boy, we wouldn’t let him sleep over and we damn sure wouldn’t let her sleep at his house.” Regina said as she cuddled in with her wife.

“Wouldn’t we?” Emma asked. “I mean, if we trusted her?”

“No. We wouldn’t.” Regina said, making Emma chuckle.

“I guess maybe she has an advantage since she has a girlfriend, but I trust her, Regina. When she says she’s not having sex, I believe her. Do I think they make out and maybe heavy petting? Sure, but she’s a smart girl and so is Layla and I don’t think it’s more than that.”

“You’re right. I just know that if Ry were to get a boyfriend, she’s going to use Eva and Layla as an excuse to have him stay overnight.”

“And we can remind her that Eva and Layla can’t get pregnant.”

“Can’t they? I mean, we did, a few times” Regina said with a chuckle.

“Yes, but it’s much harder.” Emma sighed. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” She cuddled in with Regina. “Thank you for our family.”

Regina smiled and kissed Emma’s forehead. “Thank you for the same thing. We really are lucky.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have mixed feelings about this story. I only got one review on ff.net (Thank you Sammiil6 for always leaving reviews!!) and one on Archive from my girl, so that doesn’t count haha. However, if I have muse for it, I will update it and if I don’t, I won’t. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> Read~enjoy~review

****

**Chapter 2**

Emma opened her eyes when she felt Regina’s lips on her neck. She smiled softly and tilted her head, groaning softly. “That feels good.”

Regina chuckled, sucking lightly. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Emma said, wrapping her arms around her wife. “But it has to be ungodly early for a Saturday.”

“That sounds more like my wife.” Regina said, moving to straddle Emma. “Sixteen years ago, my amazing, sexy, and very pregnant wife gave birth to our first magical babies.” She said, running her hands up under Emma’s shirt. “It’s incredible to think that this woman carried life belonging to both of us and was able to give birth to two beautiful little girls.”  
  


Emma smiled up at Regina, running her hands along her arms. “Gods, I can’t believe that was sixteen years ago already. I was so scared; I do remember that. I thought I’d fuck it up somehow.”

“But you never did.” Regina said, leaning down and kissing Emma softly. “You’ve been an amazing mother.” She kissed her again. “And you’ve given me five more kids.”

“You had three of them.”

“Yes, but you helped create them.” She kissed down Emma’s neck. “Now, do you want to keep talking and waist what little time we have, or would you like me to show you my appreciation for what you did sixteen years ago?” She asked, pushing her leg between Emma’s.

Emma moaned and pushed down against her. “Show me, Your Majesty.”

The two were panting when their door flew open and a little blonde came running in, her wild curly hair flying behind her. “Mama! Mommy! It’s birthday day!”

Regina quickly used her magic to put pajamas back on her and Emma and then lifted Addie onto the bed. “Okay, Adelaide, what have we talked about?”

“Um, lots of stuff.” She said, shrugging.

“Yes, but what have we said about going in other people’s rooms?”

“To knock first.” She looked down. “Sorry, I forgotted.”

Lottie was at the door and looked in. “Do I gots to knock if the door is already open?” She yelled as if she was yelling across the whole house.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “Come on in baby girl. There’s actually something I want to talk to you two about.”

Lottie came in and sat in Emma’s lap as Addie sat in Regina’s. “What do you wanna talk about, Mama? We already know it’s Eva and Ry’s birthday so we won’t get presents.”

“But we do get cake!” Addie added.

“Yes, you’ll get cake, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Emma said. “Girls, can you tell me why Gabby was sad last night?”

They looked at each other and Addie sighed. “We was playing and she wanted to play with us, but she wanted to change all the rules. She only wants to play if it’s her way.”

Emma raised a brow and looked at Regina who gave a knowing smirk. “So, you weren’t just leaving her out to be mean?”

“No, mommy.” Lottie said, her green eyes wide. “We was playing aminal hospital and we was taking turns being the doctor, and then she said she wanted to play, but that she had to always be the doctor. She said we couldn’t be doctors no more.”

“Okay.” Emma said. “Thank you for telling us. I think maybe later, we’ll all sit down and have a talk about how to nicely play with each other. Now, are your sister’s still sleeping?”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Eva scrunched her nose and swiped at whatever was touching her and making her wake up from her peaceful slumber. She groaned and pulled her blanket up over her head. Layla giggled and pulled the blanket down. “Happy birthday.” She whispered, kissing Eva’s forehead.

“Not yet. Too early.” Eva said as she wrapped her arm tighter around Layla.

Malory came out from the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel. “Eva, if you want to shower in our bathroom, now is your chance. It’s going to take me hours to get ready for our party.”

Eva grumbled. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost ten.” Layla said. “Come on, babe. I’m hungry.”

“The party isn’t until 4.” Eva said, but got up and stretched. “Must suck to need six hours to get ready.”

Ry rolled her eyes. “I have a couple friends coming at eleven and we’re getting ready together. I told you all of this already.”

“Yes, I know.” Eva said, getting up and grabbing some clothes. “Here I thought maybe you’d actually spend our birthday with me.” She looked to Layla. “I won’t be long. You can go down by my moms if you want.” She then went and closed the bathroom door.

Malory sighed. “I asked her.” She said defensively. “I asked her if she minded or if she’d rather it just be her and me.”

Layla sighed as she got dressed. “I know that, but you know her; she won’t tell you the truth. Instead, she’ll tell you what she thinks you want to hear. She’d like nothing more than to spend your birthday together, even if it is just a few hours of it.”

Ry chewed her lip and got her phone out, tapping away at it. “Okay, so no one will be coming over until two.”

Layla smiled. “I’ll make sure she comes up after breakfast. Thanks, Ry, it’ll mean more to her than she’ll tell you.” She put her socks on and headed for the door.

“Layla? Thanks for being honest with me. You’re good for her.”

“It’s no problem. You two are more alike than either of you think and sometimes it just takes a third person to point things out.”

When Eva came out of the shower, she dressed in a tank and jeans, her hair getting her shirt a bit wet. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a place to hide while your friends are here.”

Ry sighed. “They’re not coming now until two. Eva, go eat, get happier, and come back up here and spend some time with me.”

Eva smiled a little. “Yeah? Don’t make this a big deal, but maybe could you curl my hair?”

Ry smiled wide. “Yes! Oh, can I do braids?”

“No. But…maybe I’ll let you do a _little_ make up.” Eva left as she heard Ry squeal and rolled her eyes. “What did I just agree to?” She mumbled as Oliver came out of his room.

“What did you just agree to? Ry seems really happy.”

“I told her that I may let her put a _little_ make up on me today.”

Oliver put his hand on Eva’s forehead. “You feeling okay?”

Eva grinned and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Happy birthday.” He said with a smile.

Eva hugged him and kept her arm around his shoulders as they went downstairs. “Thanks. You excited to see everyone today?”

He gave a small shrug. “I mean, it’s not like we don’t see them all the time anyway.”

“True. But you, Owen, DJ, and Ben usually have fun together.”

He gave a small laugh. “Yeah, but DJ keeps talking about how he’s too old to ‘play’ and instead will be ‘checking out your friends.’”

Eva laughed. “Well, he probably meant Ry’s friends, but he’s out of luck because they all like the older boys.”

She sat at the counter by Layla. “Good morning.” She said to her moms who were cooking.

Emma put the spatula down and went around the counter, wrapping Eva in a huge hug. “Good morning, birthday girl.”

Eva laughed and hugged her back. “Ma, can’t breathe.”

Emma stayed there. “Just relax. Just one more moment. Let me have this.”

Eva squeezed her mom, secretly loving the tight birthday hug every year. “I love you, Ma.” She said as she burrowed in the crook of Emma’s neck.

“I love you, too baby girl.” Emma said, moving her hands to cup Eva’s cheeks. “You’re so beautiful. I remember when you were born, looking into your eyes and thanking anything and everything for you and your sister.”

Eva smiled and sat down before Regina came over and gave her a hug as well. “I was terrified when you were born.” Regina admitted. “I mean, I already had Henry, but suddenly I went from having one child to three. It was scary.”

“You’ve done a great job, mom.” Eva said, hugging her again before sitting down.

“Were you guys able to tell them apart right away?” Layla asked, accepting a plate of eggs and bacon from Regina.

“No.” Emma admitted, flipping the pancakes. “We had names picked out and asked who wanted to be who. I had no idea it would work, but when I said Eva Lynne, she moved her hand and when I said Malory Rose, she kicked her foot. Telling them apart was different.” Emma looked at Regina as they had never admitted this to anyone.

“Emma, that’s our secret.” She teased.

“Tell me!” Eva said and Malory came and sat down as well.

“Yes, tell us.”

Being Ry had already been down once and got her birthday hug, Emma put pancakes on a platter. “Well, we gave you special magical marks that only we could see.” She cut up pancakes on four plates and brought them to the table for the Quads. “We only needed them for a week before it was so easy to tell who was who, just on personality.”

“Marks? What kind of marks?” Eva asked, biting into her eggs.

Emma reached over and touched behind Eva’s ear. “You, my love, had a star right here.” She then touched Ry behind her ear. “And you had a crescent moon. Only mom and I could see them if we needed to and like I said, it only lasted a week at the most. It was easy to tell which one Eva was because she was always crying.”

Regina chuckled. “She’s not lying. There’s a reason you were always called Bumble Bee and Malory was Honey Bee.” She kissed Eva’s nose. “You, my love, were a very well-spoken baby. If you wanted something, you wanted it five minutes ago and even once you got it, you were mad you didn’t get it faster. You had to be fed first, especially in the mornings, so you could go back to sleep for a while as Malory was getting fed.”

Emma smiled at that; the memories felt like it was just yesterday. “Ry, you puked all the time.” She said with a chuckle. “You’d eat and then at least half of it would come back up, so you’d have to eat again. I was convinced you were allergic to my milk until Dr. Nolan assured me that wasn’t the case.”

Malory blushed as she rolled her eyes. “Sorry.”

Regina chuckled. “Not like you could help it.”

Oliver sat eating. “What was your first night home with them like?”

Both Emma and Regina froze at that question. Both remembered well, but both had agreed to never speak of it to their children. Regina turned to hide the tears that came to her as Emma cleared her throat. “It was great. Neither of them slept much, but we didn’t expect it.” Emma said, instead thinking of the actual night they were together and not the one when Regina was under a spell. “For me, it was scary as hell though. I mean, you all know about Henry and how your mom adopted him before we knew each other, so you all know that I had never had a baby overnight before. I was so scared, terrified, that I’d do something wrong. Your mom was the best partner I could have asked for.” Emma said, going to Regina and hugging her tight. “I thank my lucky stars for your mom every single day.”

Regina hugged Emma back, letting her tears dry. “I feel the same way, my love.”

“So, I know our birth was ‘easy’ as far as births go, I know Oliver’s was a bit scary because of what Auntie Zee did, and obviously, I know the little girl’s was ultra-scary, but what was Henry’s birth like?” Ry asked, eating her toast.

Emma sighed. “Well, it was…hard.” Emma admitted, looking to make sure the four little ones weren’t listening. The four older kids knew of Emma’s past as she felt it was only right that they knew the truth. “For starters, I was handcuffed to the bed, I had no one holding my hand or supporting me, I knew I wasn’t going to keep the baby, so I already knew I wouldn’t hold him, and I didn’t get a choice in anything. I was overly medicated and exhausted. I’ll never forget the day any of you were born, but the day he was born was honestly…the best and worst day.”

“I’m sorry, Ma. I shouldn’t have asked.” Ry said, looking down.

“It’s okay. I’ve always told you guys that honesty is important and if I didn’t want to answer you, I would have told you. I was just beyond blessed when nine months later, I met the woman who adopted him…even if I didn’t know it yet.”

Layla sighed. “Your love story is the best I’ve ever heard. Seriously, so much fate and destiny and light and dark and good and evil and all of it all in one amazing story.”

Regina smiled and looked around. “And look at all our blessings we got because of it.” She put her arm around Emma’s waist. “Our little Princes and Princesses.”

Emma smiled, her heart so full of love. “Well, we’re missing Henry, but yes, the rest are here.”

“Meeemaaaaa!!” Came an excited voice and Emma turned to see little Henry Junior toddling into the kitchen.

She scooped him up and kissed him all over, making him giggle with delight. “My grandprince. I’ve missed you!”

“It’s been like three days, Ma.” Henry said, rolling his eyes as Regina gave him a hug.”

“Three days too many.” Emma said as she smiled at Lilly. “How are you, my dear?”

“Just fine, Ma.” She said, kissing Emma’s cheek. “Happy birthday girls.” She said, going to them and kissing their cheeks as well.

“I can’t believe my baby sisters are sixteen!” Henry said, hugging them. “You guys getting cars for your birthday? Cuz if you are, I’m going to complain because I didn’t get one.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “They’re not getting cars for their birthday. Don’t worry, Henry, we’re saving that for Ollie.”

“Hey!” The twins and Henry said and Olivier grinned, sitting up tall.

She grinned and took Henry Jr. from Emma. “Hello little Prince.”

“Gigi.” He said, snuggling in with her.

Regina kissed his head. “As much as I’d like to do this all day, we have a party to get ready for.” She looked at Henry and Lilly. “Thanks for coming early to watch the littles. They’re just getting done eating and don’t worry about the mess.” Regina looked at her daughters. “Remember girls, we’re combining old world and new world traditions, so you have to be in the grand room at three forty-five sharp so the coming of age party can start at four.”

Eva groaned. “I still don’t get why we need to do that. Henry didn’t have to have one.”

Henry chuckled. “That’s true, but that’s because I’m a guy. Apparently only the princesses have those parties.”

“It’s like a coming out or debutant ball.” Regina said. “Basically, it tells the ‘kingdom’ that you’re eligible to be courted. Princes never had one because, in the old world, they would be king no matter what.”

“It sounds very sexist.” Emma said with a shrug. “However, I’m more than happy to show off my daughters.”

“It is very sexist, but your mother begged us to have it.” Regina said with a sigh.

“I know.” Emma looked at her girls. “See, my mom didn’t get to have one for me, so she has been begging since the day you were born that we have one for you. We didn’t do the traditional naming ceremonies or the birthday balls, so we decided to give her this one. Don’t worry, we’ve talked about it, you’re just announced to whoever shows up and then you have your party. We compromised on it.”

“It’s just weird to be announced at our own party. Like, why would someone come if they don’t know us?”

Regina smiled softly. “Well, being our realms are all united, there may be quite a few people there who don’t actually know you. They’d come out of respect for me since I’m seen as their Queen.”

“I’m excited. Maybe I’ll meet new boys there.” Malory said with a grin.

“How? We have two schools in this town, and you know all the boys from each of them.” Eva said, finishing her breakfast.

“Well, maybe there are some that are homeschooled.” Malory said, finishing her food as well. “Either way, at least we get more presents.”

Eva rolled her eyes. “I hope not. We don’t need anything, Ry, that’s why we put on the invitations to give to the children’s home in our name instead of bringing gifts.”

Emma smiled proudly as it had been Eva’s idea and she loved it. “That’s right and I’m so proud of you two for going on with the idea.”

“Emma, we have to get going. We have a lot of decorating to do and lots of magic to use, so we need to give ourselves time to rest up.”

“Right. Okay kids, be good for Henry and Lilly please.”

The two mothers gave hugs and kisses and headed out as Ry and Eva used their magic to clean up the kitchen and the Quads. Layla hugged Eva. “I’m going home for a bit. I need to watch Owen while my moms help your moms. I’ll come back around three if that’s okay.”

“Yes, that’s just fine. Ry’s friends will be here then, so I’ll need an escape.”

Malory rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. Layla shook her head. “Be nice, Eva.” She put her arms around her girlfriend. “She wants to spend time with you just as much as you want to spend time with her. Don’t push her away.”

Eva sighed. “You’re right. I’ll go talk to her and I’ll see you later.” She went upstairs and took a breath before going into the room. Eva was surprised to see her sister wipe at her eyes and knew she had been crying. “Ry? What’s wrong?”

Malory shook her head. “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Eva said and sat on the bed next to her twin. “Is it because of me? If it is, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

“No, Eva, I’m used to you. You’re going to think I’m stupid.”

“Ry, I promise I won’t. You’re upset and you’re allowed to your feelings. Please tell me.”

Malory let out a sigh. “You know Veronica? Well her and Katie told me that Veronica’s brother liked me.”

“Justin? He’s nineteen!”

“I know and of course moms said I can’t see him, and I was complaining to Veronica about it and she must have told her brother.”

“How do you know?” Ry held up her phone and Eva took it, growing angrier as she read it. “Delete it, Ry. If you don’t, I’m going to comment on it. How dare he say you’re pathetic because you can’t date him. He’s a fucking adult! Technically, if he did date you and touched you, he’d be a pedo!” She looked at her sister. “You’re not pathetic, and obviously he didn’t like you that much if he’s saying this. Don’t pay attention to this crap, Ry, you’re too good for him.”

“Well, now Veronica won’t come, so neither will Katie.”

“Who cares? They’re stuck up bitches, Ry. They’ve always been jealous of us because of who our moms are, and you know it. Just because in their world, they were like fifth cousins to their queen, they think the joining of the realms has ruined their chance at ruling. Screw ‘em, sis, you still have Alexandra and Giana, and they’re who matter. They’ve been with you from day one and they’re good people.” She nudged her sister. “Besides, _we’re_ the ones getting a royal party, not Veronica and Katie.”

Ry smiled a bit. “You’re right about all of it. Thanks, sis.”

“No problem. Now, hair or make up first?”

The girls spend some enjoyable hours together as Ry did Eva’s make up and hair and Eva boosted Ry’s confidence. “Wow sis, I have to admit, those pink ends look great in curls. Also, I can’t believe you’re wearing a dress!”

Eva shrugged as she put her boots on. “Layla said she’d like to see me in one. Going for the princess punk look. I had thought about getting my nose pierced for this, but I thought that may be taking it too far.”

“You’re probably right about that.” Ry agreed.

“Thanks for doing my make up more edgy. I really like it.” She said, standing in the mirror and looking at herself. She had a dress that had a tight halter top in black and the short skirt was black as well, however, she had a special “tutu” like skirt made with black, pink, blue, green, and yellow. She had thought about wearing fishnet stockings, but instead, she had black stockings with white strips going up and down. Her black combat boots and black leather cuffs along with a black choker finished the outfit off. She had remembered her gramma Cora telling her about what she used to wear and knew she’d approve of her outfit, even if Snow found it a bit…different.

On the flip side, Malory had the definition of a princess dress. It was tight on top and poofed out at the waist with a diamond studded belt. It was light pink and purple, almost iridescent in the right lights and if Eva were a dress person, she’d love it. It had diamonds and gemstone scattered through out and had gotten their grandma Snow’s approval with tears of delight. She had light nylons and white shoes to go with the dress, with a diamond necklace and earrings to finish it off. “It was no problem, Eva. I loved doing it. Thanks, by the way, for making me delete that jerk’s comment.”

“No problem.” Eva said with a grin.

“Oh my gosh, you both look amazing!” Alexandra exclaimed as she stood outside the room.

Giana nodded next to her. “You really do!”

Ry smiled. “I’m not even in my dress yet. It’s so big, I want to wait to put it on.”

“Well your hair and make up look perfect. Eva, you look hot!”

Eva grinned. “Thanks, Giana, but I’m taken.”

“I didn’t…I mean, I’m not…I mean not that it’s bad…”

Ry rolled her eyes. “Giana, she does that every time. Haven’t you learned yet? Just because she’s bisexual, doesn’t mean she is hitting on you.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not, either.” Eva said with a wink, though she really was just joking.

“Your girlfriend is waiting downstairs.” Alexandra stated. “She’s helping with the littles. She looks beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Eva said and then went to Ry, hugging her. “Happy birthday sis. Thanks for spending today with me.”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

“I think that’s about it.” Emma said as they triple checked on seating in the grand room. With magic, they made it huge and could make it bigger or smaller if needed.

“It looks great.” Maleficent stated, looking around. “And the food smells amazing.”

“That’s thanks to Ruby.” Regina said, looking over at the woman with a smile. “Thanks again for all your help, I know it was a huge ask.”

“It’s really no problem, Regina. Honestly, with this job alone we’ll be able to keep Granny’s going for years to come. She said to tell you she doesn’t know if she’ll make it today. She’s been pretty weak lately.”

Emma gave Ruby a sad smile. “We’ll take the girls to see her tomorrow if she’s up for it. She means a lot to them, to all of us.”

“Thanks, I think she’d like that. It’s been so hard seeing her like this, but like she says, she’s lived a full life.”

Regina squeezed her hand. “She has, but you still have a right to be sad. She’s been your mom and has been here for you through so much.”

“She loves my girls too. It’s been hard on them, but they’re excited for the party today. Rose and Tori are fast becoming best friends and Amber loves that Oliver and Owen include her in with them. You have amazing kids.”

“Thank you. Your girls are pretty great too, Ruby.”

Zelena came over with Corey and smiled. “It looks great. Mom would have loved this.”

Regina smiled sadly. “She would have. She loved the girls.”

“Auntie Gina, I get to play with Chris today?” Corey asked and Regina nodded.

“Yes, he can’t wait to play with you.”

“So, my little bean, I think that means we better get home and nap before we run out of time.”

With everything set, they all went to their perspectives homes to rest up and get ready for the party.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

“Thanks, so much for helping, Ingrid.” Emma said as she loaded up the huge quadruple stroller they had. Yes, the kids were old enough to walk, but since they would have to be sitting for a while, they all agreed on the stroller. Ingrid would take one and Oliver would take the other and Henry and Lilly would sit by them to help as well. “We’ll see you all there.”

Emma and Regina then went to the girl’s room, knowing it was once again just those two. “Girls, we have something for you.” Regina said, knocking softly.

Ry opened the door, her dress sparkling as much as her eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Emma said, tears in her eyes. She then looked over at Eva and smiled. “So do you. Oh, you girls are everything I ever hoped you’d be and more.”

“Don’t cry, Ma. You’ll ruin your make up.” Eva said, coming over and hugging her mom.

Regina cleared her throat and came in, sitting on Eva’s bed. “Now, it wouldn’t be a royal coming of age party if we didn’t have tiaras for you. Ma and I will be wearing our crowns, but you two have special tiaras that your grandma Cora wanted to make sure you got on your sixteenth birthdays.”

Eva swiped at a tear at the mention of her grandmother and Ry took her hand. Emma sat on Ry’s bed and Regina handed her a box. “Malory, this one is for you. Your grandmother treasured it and got it within the first year of becoming Queen of Wonderland.” She held it up and placed it gently on Eva’s head, smiling at how the soft gold sparkled in her hair.

“Thank you.” Malory whispered, hugging her mom.

Regina looked at Eva and smiled. “Your grandma had a knack for knowing things before any of us. She knew you well, my princess.” She pulled out a black, but beautiful tiara with diamonds. “She knew you’d like this one. I didn’t agree with her at the time, but now…it matches your dress perfectly.”

Eva gasped as she saw the tiara and let Regina put it on her. “It’s perfect. How did she know?”

“She knew you girls.” Emma said. “She knew and loved you so much.”

“I wish she was here.” Eva said sadly.

“Me too.” Said Ry.

Emma reached behind her and pulled out two pins with red roses. “She’s with you always.” She said, pinning them on her girls. “She’s always in your hearts. I know it’s not the same, but she’s there.”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

“Presenting Queens Maleficent and Lacey, Princess Layla and Prince Owen of the Forbidden Kingdom.” Mal smirked as she walked down the stairs, no one had to now the ‘kingdom’ was really just a fortress. If she could be called royalty for one day, she’d take it.

“Presenting Queen Snow, King David, and Princes David Junior and Benjamin of the White Kingdom.” The family walked down the steps of the grand hall and took their seats.

“Presenting Queens Zelena and Anslie, Princess Victoria and Prince Corey of the Land of Oz.” Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that as she knew Zelena was no Queen. She wouldn’t argue, however, as it made her sister happy.

“Presenting, the Good Queen of the United Realms, Queen Regina and her wife Queen Emma.”

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand down the steps, smiling at their guests and nodding hello’s.

“Presenting Prince Henry, Princess Lillian, and Prince Henry Junior.”

The family smiled as they came down the steps and sat in their seats. Regina looked nervously at the empty stroller and prayed the next arrival would go well.

“Presenting Prince Oliver, Prince Christopher, Princess Adelaide, Princess Charlotte, Princess Gabrielle, and the Royal Nanny, Ingrid Frost.”

Emma held her breath as their kids made their way down the steps. Oliver held onto Chris and Gabby’s hands while Ingrid held onto Lottie and Addie. Addie started waving at Emma. “Hi moms! Are we doing good?”

Everyone chuckled as Emma smiled and gave a nod. She hugged her little ones and helped them in their strollers as the doors closed. She knew her twins were now behind the door and as much as they said they weren’t, she knew they were nervous. She smiled at her mother as Snow smiled at her, no doubt thinking of how it would have been on Emma’s big day. “The girls look beautiful.” Snow whispered.

“Thanks. I’m glad you didn’t give Eva a hard time.”

“Hey, she’s herself and that’s okay. Honestly, it’s how I imagine you’d have been.”

“If I’d have had the choice, yes.”

The trumpets sounded and everyone grew quiet as they looked up the stairs and the doors opened.

“Presenting the Princesses of the United Realms, Princess Malory Rose Swan-Mills and Eva Lynn Swan Mills.”

Music played as the two made their way down and honestly, all the adults in the family/friend group had tears in their eyes. Emma may not understand these traditions, but seeing her babies make their way down the stairs filled her heart with pride. Once they were down, they hugged their mothers before going to where the thrones were. They had practiced this and were ready.

“Thank you for joining us on this special day.” Eva said, smiling at the crowed.

“Please enjoy yourselves and the entertainment and refreshments.” Said Malory.

Eva grinned at Malory and they held hands before announcing. “We’re sixteen, bitches!!!” To which both mothers groaned, but the crowed of teens all cheered and the music started.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Minor character death**
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 3**

Emma smiled as she watched her two girls dance with their friends. Though they were so different and had such different friend groups, she saw them check in on each other and dance with each other from time to time. She smiled when she saw Oliver’s hand being taken by Amber, Ruby’s youngest, and drag him on the dance floor. He blushed a bit and then started dancing with her.

“Now that would be something.” Regina said, looking out where her wife was looking. “Imagine if they ended up together.”

Emma let out a small chuckle. “Well, they’re not blood related and this family tree is already all kinds of messed up, so why not? Look at him; he’s secretly loving this.” She said, smirking as they watched Oliver wiggle his brows over to his uncles.

Ruby came over and smiled. “Look at our babies. They’re so cute.”

“They’re adorable.” Emma said and then looked at Ruby. “I’m glad you know we’re still family.”

“Of course. Neal didn’t tie us together.”

“Not at all. How are the girls doing? How are you doing? You know, we’re all here to watch the girls if you want a night off.”

“Yes, or Emma can watch them, and we can have a girl’s night out.” Regina said with a grin.

Ruby chuckled. “I may take you up on that offer; both of them. With Granny needing more help, I’m feeling a bit worn out. I feel so bad saying that after everything she’s done for me but being a single mother to a teenager and preteen and then helping…watching Granny get weaker is so draining.”

Emma put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “You don’t need to explain. Next weekend, I’m taking the girls and you can do whatever you want.”

“You know what? Yes. Thanks, Emma. Or should I be thanking you, Regina?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Hey; I know how to watch kids.”

“I’m teasing.” Ruby said. “Are you bringing the girls by tomorrow? Granny was really bummed about missing this tonight.”

“Yes we are, though it’ll probably be after noon since Eva will be dead to the world before then.”

“Make it three so she can have her after lunch nap, and it’ll be good.”

“Great.” Emma gave a small nod to the dance floor. “Looks like Rose and D.J. are getting along…”

Ruby looked over and saw Rose kiss D.J.’s cheek and sighed. “Gods she’s so much like me at her age. I’m in trouble.” She said and then headed off to talk to Snow.

Emma and Regina kissed their sleeping littles before Ingrid took them home and then smiled, looking around. “It was a good turn out.” Regina said, taking Emma’s hand.

“Very good. I think we did good talking to everyone.”

“I’d say so.” She kissed Emma’s cheek. “You make an amazing Queen you know.”

Emma grinned. “It’s only because I don’t have to do it all the time.”

The music stopped and the crowed hushed as Eva and Malory came up on the stage. They both looked flushed from dancing, but their smiles were contagious. “Malory and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight.”

“We hope you are having a great time.”

Eva grinned as they cheered. “So, we found out that we raised over $8,000 in cash for the Children’s Group Home and got, according to our grandad, over four truck loads of toys. Thank you all so much as this will mean a lot to the kids.”

Malory took a breath and let the crowed cheer again. “Eva and I prepared something special for tonight.” She scanned the crowed and found her moms and smiled. “Eva and I were blessed with the best mothers any kid could ask for. They’ve been here for us through so much and we always knew we were loved and cared for.”

“Moms, you have taught us everything we need to know about being good people. We love you so much and put this little video together to thank you for just being you.”

The lights went low and a screen flickered as music started. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she recognized the tune and then blushed when her voice came over the screen as the video showed her singing her special song to her baby girls. “How did they get that?”

Regina grinned. “They didn’t tell me what it was for, but they asked me for any videos of you singing to them.”

Emma held onto Regina as they watched the girls growing up. They watched as Malory got sick and it was clear they still gave attention to Eva and the others. They watched as the girls got ready for the procedure that would end up saving Ry’s life and then watched their two beautiful girls grow even more, the whole time, Emma singing their song in the background. At the end, the two girls were smiling and holding a sign saying how much they loved their mothers. The spotlights were on them again and Eva smiled through tear filled eyes. “We love you, moms.”

There was a thunderous applause and the girls waived their moms up to the stage. Emma hugged them tightly, as did Regina and the each took a girl’s hand as they faced the room. “We have been so blessed with not only our girls, but all our kids.” Regina stated.

Emma gave a nod. “As a parent, you never know if you’re doing the right thing; you’re always questioning if you did it right. Then one day, you look at the amazing humans you’ve helped raise and realize…you did the best you could and the rest was up to them.”

Regina grinned. “Thank you all for coming and for celebrating our blessings.”

That night, everyone went to bed exhausted and Emma was glad they had asked Ingrid to hang around for the littles in the morning as she knew they’d be up early. Oliver wouldn’t stop talking about how Amber danced with him and the girls both seemed to have had a great time. They had both loved their gifts as it was what they each wanted. Eva got her new four wheeler while Malory got the new laptop she wanted.

Eva and Malory were alone in their room after showering and getting into pajamas. It was about one am and they were both still a bit hyped up. “It was a good party.” Ry said.

Eva grinned and nodded. “It really was. You didn’t miss Veronica and Katie at all, did you?”

“Nope. And I got numbers from tons of guys.”

Eva rolled her eyes, but was happy for her sister. “They missed the party of the year.”

Ry was scrolling her phone and frowned. “They’re saying it was lame.”

“They weren’t even there. They’re just jealous.” Eva got on her computer and saw the post. She couldn’t stop herself from commenting. “Funny how you say the party was lame when you weren’t there. I think it’s pretty lame to be the only ones not there and then knocking it. Ry looked beautiful and had all the guys attention while you two were probably trolling online for pictures.”

“Eva.” Ry said. “Thanks.”

“Eh, I’ll probably regret it, but oh well.”

The next day, Regina and Emma took the girls to see Granny and were glad they did because on Monday, the woman passed away. It was a sad day for the whole town as everyone loved Granny as if she was their own. Rose and Amber were around more that week as Ruby was busy getting funeral preparation taken care of. Snow and David helped her with that while the Swan-Mills family tried to help the girls get through their loss. It was a huge affair and everyone made sure Ruby was okay throughout all of it.

A few weeks later, things were getting back to normal and Eva was pacing in her room, working on what she’d say to her parents. “What’s up?” Ry asked as she came in.

“I wanna try out for football.”

“What? Your school has a team?”

“Well no, but our school partners with your school.”

“For a girl’s team?”

“No, but there’s nothing in the rules that say girls can’t join.”

“Moms will never let you.”

“Maybe they will.” Eva said, though she doubted it.

“Why are you doing this?”

Eva sighed. “That idiot you wanted to date told me I could never do it, so I want to. But don’t tell moms that.”

“Justin? Why were you talking to him?”

“He cornered me after school the other day. Said I was a smartass who needed to learn a lesson.” She scoffed. “I punched him right in the face. What a douche going after someone three years younger than him. Then he had the balls to say that I was just a stupid girl who couldn’t do anything guys can. Well, it turned into kind of a stupid game when one of his friends came over and we had competitions. I beat him in all of them, even throwing a football further. That’s when he said I’d never be able to be on the team.”

“He was the quarterback. You threw the ball further than him?”

“Yes.” Eva said proudly.

“Eva, no offense, but you’re kinda scrawny for a football player.”

“I could bulk up. Besides, I just need permission to try first.”

“Start with Ma. She’s in her office.”

Eva nodded and went out to her ma’s office knocking on the door. She came in when Emma said she could and stood in front of her desk. “Ma? I need you to sign this.” She said, handing her the slip.

“What is it this time, Eva?” Emma asked with a sigh. “I thought things were going better at school.”

“Things at school are just fine. I want to…IWantToJoinTheFootballTeam” She said fast.

“Excuse me? The football team? Eva, you’ve never played a day in your life.”

Eva bit her lip. “I know, but I’ve never tried out for anything and now I want to. Please, Mama, it’s just tryouts.”

“I can’t do this without talking to mom about it.”

“Yes you can; I only need one parent to sign.”

Emma gave Eva a look. “I’ll talk to mom. Personally, I have nothing against it so long as your grades stay up.”

“Thanks ma.”

“Regina, I really don’t see the big deal in letting her try out. She’s not built for it, so it’s not like she’ll make it. Besides, like she said, she’s never tried out for anything. Maybe she needs this. Look at how much of a booster it was for Ry to be in the drama club.”

“It’s just…Emma, she’s a girl. Sure, there’s no rule saying she can’t but this could cause issues.”

“If it does, we deal with those issues. Baby, just let her try.”

Regina sighed. “Fine. If she gets hurt, you’re dealing with her.”

Emma grinned. “Fine.” And she signed the paper.

The next morning Emma handed it to Eva. “Just be ready for pushback. No girl has ever tried before, so they may not even let you in.”

“If that happens, I’m taking them to court.” Eva said, hugging her mom. “Thanks.”

Eva sat with Layla on the bleachers as they waited for the tryouts to begin. “You know, if you make it, I’ll try out for cheer.” Layla said, fixing Eva’s hair into a pony. “I could cheer you on.”

Eva smiled. “I’d like that.” She took a breath as the coach came out and then stood. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, babe.” Layla said and watched her go.

Eva went up to the coach and gave him her permission slip. He looked at it and looked at her. “Ah, I knew this day would come, but I never thought it would be you.” He wasn’t unkind as he was familiar with her family. “Eva, I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a girl.”

“Good. I don’t want to be treated any differently. Well…I mean I don’t really want you slapping my butt.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about that. Now, let’s get started.” He looked at everyone. “Five laps.”

They all groaned, but started around the track. Eva paced herself and at the end, was the first one done. They then got geared up and started drills.

“She’s not bad.” The assistant coach stated, watching Eva. “Offense for sure, but gods forbid she get hurt and we have her mothers to deal with.”

“Yeah, but we have to be fair. She’s a good runner, and I’m eager to see how she is with the ball.”

At first, the boys were a bit nervous around Eva, but after coach Fredrick talked to them about treating her as just another one trying out, they got over it. Eva could throw the ball like no one’s business and it was clear quickly that she’d make the team. She stood in line with the others and waited to hear.

“Okay, so that’s the JV team. Good job guys…um…people, go shower up. Now for the Varsity team.” Eva sighed looking dejected. The only people besides her left were ones who had been playing football since they could walk. Part of her wanted to just go now, but she stuck around. “And starting quarterback will be Eva Swan-Mills.” Eva looked up in shock at her name. He smiled and held out a uniform for her. “Congratulations.”

Eva ignored the sneers from the old quarterback and got her uniform. “Thanks, coach.”

He finished handing out the uniforms and then looked at the group. “This won’t be an easy season, but we have a great team. Practice is everyday from three thirty to six starting Monday. Take the weekend and celebrate. I’ll email the schedules to you and your parents.”

Eva smiled at the few guys that congratulated her and patted her back and then went to Layla, hugging her. “I’m starting quarterback!”

“Of course you are! Eva, you were the only one who threw the ball exactly where it needed to go each time.”

“Guess you have to try out for cheer now.”

“I will. Maybe Ry can help since she’s cheer captain.”

“We can ask.”

Eva showered up and the two headed home. She was on cloud nine and when she saw Justin, she smirked. He ignored her and her uniform and rolled his eyes as he walked by. Once home, Layla had to watch Owen, so Eva went to her mom’s office. She waited as she finished with a client and then smiled when Emma came out. “Mom! I’m starting quarterback!” She said, holding up her uniform.

“No shit?” Emma asked, surprised. “I..wow, congratulations!” She hugged her daughter. “I had no idea you had any interest in this.”

“I really didn’t until recently. But coach said I deserved it and it wasn’t because I’m a girl. He worked me just as hard as the guys.”

“I’m sure he did. Well, let’s go tell the others.”

Regina acted happy for her daughter, but was a bit worried. She feared injury, rejection, and drama because of this, but knew she had to let her daughter do what she wanted. “Just please be careful.”

“I will. You’ll come to games, right?”

“Of course we will.” Emma answered. “We’ll all get matching shirts and everything.”

“Surprisingly, I’m okay with that.” Eva said with a chuckle and looked at Ry. “You gonna cheer for me?”

“I cheer for the team, so of course I’ll cheer for you.”

“Are you having tryouts? Layla wants to audition.”

“Yes, I’ll text her. I can give her some tips. She’d be great!”

“Thanks!”

“Remember, if your grades slip, you’re off the team.” Emma said and Eva nodded.

“I know. Don’t worry, if anything, this is a reason to keep getting good grades.”

The weeks went by and both Emma and Regina were surprised at the dedication Eva had in the team. She wanted to prove herself and was doing a great job at it. Layla made the cheer team and when the first game came, Emma smiled in the doorway, watching the girls get ready. Layla and Ry were curling their hair and doing make up while Eva looked like she would throw up. She looked over and saw her mom. “I feel sick.”

“It’s nerves, baby girl.” Emma said, coming in and cupping her daughter’s cheeks. “You’ll be just fine. You better get going.”

Eva was in the girls locker room when she heard a knock on the door. “Coach wants you.” She came out and awkwardly followed her teammate into the boys locker room. It was decided to be this way as it was very inappropriate for Eva to be with the guys while changing, but she was part of the team and needed to be in with the pep talk.

In the stands, the Swan-Mills family and friends took up a rather large section and Emma was proud the family was all there to watch the game. She saw Layla give Eva a hug and then it all started. Regina had been to some of Henry’s games, but between when he played and now, it seemed she learned more about the sport and was cheering on with the best of them.

“Go Eva! That’s my girl!” She shouted as Eva threw the ball and the team scored again, bringing the crowd to their feet. After the game, the team celebrated their win at Granny’s – Ruby giving them free milkshakes. Eva was on cloud nine and not even glares from Justin and his friends could bring her down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to reiterate that this part in the series is mostly following the twins (Eva and Malory) as that was a popular request. Yes, there will be chapters with our amazing women, but this isn’t one of them lol. Also, it may seem like things are kind of all over the place, but with a family of eight, things seem that way lol. There’s a method to my madness, I promise.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 4**

By the time school started, Eva was the new star known for her plays on the football team. She honestly didn’t know how she felt about that as she wasn’t one who liked a lot of attention, but at the same time, people she didn’t even know were high fiving her and smiling at her. Her first day was great and she and Layla were walking to the traditional high school for practice. “You know, one cool thing about being on the team is getting to leave town for away games. I have no idea how my mom does it and keeps this town a secret, but it’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, and if the team makes the playoffs, we get to go to Boston for a whole week.” Layla said with a grin. “I’m glad I joined cheer, just for that alone.”

Eva chuckled and then frowned when she saw Erik glaring at her. “He hates me.” She said quietly. “He was the quarterback until I came along.”

“Well too bad for him.” Layla said, tossing her hair behind her. “Coach Fredrick obviously saw you were better. Just ignore him.”

“Kinda hard to do on the field. You know, last game I think he purposely left a gap so I’d get tackled.”

“Yeah, we all kinda thought that too. So did coach though, and he reamed him for an hour afterwards.”

“How do you know that?”

“Chase told Ry. He’s hot for Ry – Chase is, not Erik, though he may be too. Anyway, Chase said that the guys all got on Erik for leaving you unprotected, and coach told him to get over himself or get off the team.”

“You see, that’s why I wish I could be in there. I mean no, I don’t wanna see them and their junk, and I don’t want them to see me, but I feel like I miss out on things.”

“I agree, Eva.” Said Coach as she was coming into the school. “That’s why I’ve talked to your mothers and the school and worked something out. Layla, if you don’t mind me taking Eva here.”

“I’ll see you later.” Layla said, kissing Eva’s cheek.

“Bye.” Eva then looked at the coach. “What have you worked out?”

“Follow me.” He took her to the hall where the locker rooms were and pointed to a new door next to the boy’s room. The sign said ‘Girl football players’ on it and he grinned opening it. “For now, it’s made for one since you’re the only one, but if we get more interest – which thanks to you, I think we will – it can be extended. As you can see, it’s still closed in so no one can see you and you can’t see them, but it has state of the art audio so…” He flipped a switch and Eva could hear the boys chattering. “Say something.” He whispered.

Eva grinned and listened a bit then said. “Oh Chase, you’re such a liar.” When he was bragging about kissing Ry, which Eva knew was a lie.

“What…Eva? Where are you?”

Eva and Coach laughed. “Don’t worry, she can’t see you. This way we can all talk as a team. Eva, I’ll call you in as usual when everyone is changed.” He then went to the joining door. “Don’t worry, they can’t open this door. Your moms did some magic to it so only me, you, and the assistant coach can open it.”

“Cool. Thanks Coach.” Eva then went to getting changed into her practice gear. She sat on the bench as she waited for coach to call her in.

“She’s only here because she’s a girl.” Eva heard Erik say and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well, she’s amazing so you better actually guard her.”

“She has magic. Hasn’t anyone else figured that out yet? She’s using her magic to be good.”

“Actually, I have my magic bound while at school and playing sports.” Eva said, unable to stop herself. “I’m sorry I’m just good.”

The guys laughed and before Erik could say anything coach called Eva in. “Okay team, we have a big game on Friday against Jemmerson High two towns over and then next week is Homecoming. We’re doing great and are in the running to make playoff. Go start with five laps and then we’ll get to work.”

Eva got through stretching and laps and the practice started. She smiled over at her sister and girlfriend before going out to the field. Everything was set up perfectly, but as she got the ball, she suddenly was thrown to the ground. Eva clutched her side, but tried hard to ignore the pain as she got up. Chase was glaring at Erik. “You didn’t even try to stop him! You have to be part of the team!” He then looked at Eva. “Are you okay?”

Eva nodded, rubbing her side. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. That was a hard hit and you’re in pain.” Matt, the assistant coach said.

“I didn’t mean to. I thought Erik would stop me.” Andrew said, feeling both guilty and a bit scared. “Please don’t tell your moms.”

“I’m not going to.” Eva said with a sigh and then winced holding her side.

“Okay, Eva, go take a seat and have some water. Erik, you’re benched for two weeks.”

“What? No, that’s not fair! Homecoming is next week.”

“You should have thought about that when you purposely left Eva wide open.”

“You did more than that.” Fredrick stated. “You took a step back so she would get hit. You’re off the team. Go change and go home.”

“Spoiled little bitch gets her way again.” He said with clenched teeth and threw his helmet down, going to the locker room.

“Look, I’m fine. It could happen to anyone. I don’t…I don’t want him to hate me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Andrew stated. “He has had something against you since you made the team.”

“Yeah, cuz you’re better than him.” Chase said with a snicker. “Look, are you really okay?”

Coach Fredrick looked at Eva. “Can I see?”

She nodded and lifted her shirt showing the already forming bruise. “I’m fine. It’s just a bruise….ouch!” She hissed as Fredrick touched it.

“No, it’s not just a bruise. I’m pretty sure it’s at least a bruised if not cracked rib.” He rubbed his face. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this, but I’m going to have to call your moms. I want you medically cleared, Eva.”

Eva sighed. “Can you call Emma? She’ll be cooler about this than Mom.”

“Good idea.” He said and instructed everyone to get back to practice with Matt. He dialed his phone and waited. “Hello Emma, it’s Fredrick. Yes, I’m good, thank you. I um…well there was an issue here at practice and I really want Eva checked out and medically cleared.” He turned and quietly explained what had happened and then hung up. “She’s on her way.”

Emma suddenly poofed onto the middle of the field and went to Eva. “My baby. What’s wrong?”

Eva rolled her eyes. “Ma, not here.” She said, blushing dark red. “I’m fine, it’s just my rib. You could heal it with magic, and we can all move on.”

“Yeah, except we’ve all agreed that for medical things, we go to the doctor unless it’s life threatening.”

“Mom doesn’t have to know.”

Emma looked around. “Sure, so when all the kids are talking about it, she’ll magically not hear it?”

Eva was close to tears. “Fine. Let’s go so I can get back.”

“Eva, I don’t know if you’ll be playing this week.” Coach stated. “Go get checked out, I may be wrong. If you can’t though, I want you there cheering them on.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Call me when you’re done. You may as well grab your things because I don’t think you’re coming back tonight.”

Eva sighed again. “Yes, Coach.”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’ve seen bigger guys take a hit like that and cry. You’re a tough one, Eva, and I can’t wait to have you back.”

Eva finally gave a small smile. “Thanks, Coach.”

She and Emma made their way into the locker room and she changed before heading out. “Eva, honey that bruise looks bad. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Eva shook her head and buried her face in Emma’s side. “I didn’t wanna cry in front of everyone. Mama it hurts so bad.” Emma put her arm around Eva and took them to the clinic. An hour later, they came out and Eva was not too happy. “Mama, I can’t be out for three to six weeks. I need to play at the Homecoming game. That’s the biggest game we have, and I’ve worked so hard. Please, please use your magic to heal me.” She said, holding the ice pack to her rib.

“We’ll talk to mom when we get home.”

Eva groaned. “Fine.”

Regina was pacing in the hall when Emma and Eva came home. “Eva, how are you?” She asked, fussing over her daughter. “What happened?”

Eva sat on the sofa and told Regina everything. “Mom, I need to be okay for homecoming. Please use your magic to heal me.”

Regina sighed, stroking her baby’s hair. “Honey, we all agreed that unless it was life threatening, we wouldn’t use magic for healing.”

“Mom, please.” Eva said with puppy eyes. “It hurts so bad. I don’t know how I’m going to get through the night.”

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smirk as she went to the kitchen. Eva knew how to work over Regina the same way Ry could work over her. She had to give her credit though, she was doing a good job. She got a glass of water and some pain killers and came back out just as Regina’s magic died out. Emma chuckled. “She got you. I’m not surprised at all. I’ll call Coach.”

“Thanks, Ma.” Eva said and smiled at Regina. “Thank you, Mom. I promise, you won’t regret it when we win the next two weeks.”

“Hey, it wasn’t a regular injury and you’re my baby.” Regina said, kissing her temple.

“Eva? Eva are you okay?” Layla asked, coming in and sitting on the sofa. “Is it true that Erik beat you up?”

“No.” Eva said, rolling her eyes. “I mean, yes, I’m okay but no, he didn’t beat me up.”

“I heard he punched you and knocked you out and then Ma came and turned him into a toad.” Ry said, coming into the room. “I could maybe believe it if it was Mom and not Ma.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.” Regina said with a smirk. “However, if it were true that he punched her and knocked her out, I’d do worse than turn him into a toad.” Regina looked at Eva and kissed her temple. “I still want you to rest tonight. You can catch the girls up on what really happened, do any homework and then take it easy.”

“Thanks mom.” Eva said and watched as Emma and Regina left. “Is that really what’s being said?”

Layla grinned. “No. We kinda made it up on the way home. Andrew and Chase came and told us what happened. Andrew was a big scared that your moms would be upset with him.”

“I assured him that they’d have no reason to be and that you all knew going into it that injuries could happen.”

“Especially when it wasn’t at all his fault. Honestly, I don’t even like that Erik got kicked off the team. Sure, it was his second time doing that, but his comment when he left kinda made me nervous. I’m probably being paranoid, but the way he said it made the hairs on my neck stand up.”

“What did he say?” Ry asked, concerned.

“He said something like ‘spoiled bitch gets her way again’. I mean it wasn’t a threat at all, but I honestly don’t know what I ever did to him. He’s accused me of using magic, and now acts like I personally did something to him. I earned my position on the team fair and square.”

“That’s exactly what his problem is.” Layla said. “You were better than him, which he’d be mad about anyway, but the fact that you’re a girl makes it worse.”

“It’s nothing you personally did, Eva, other than emasculate him by getting the position he had for three years.” Malory said with a shrug. “And it’s not like you meant to; you were given the position fair and square.”

Emma chucked as she and Regina listened to the conversation before going into Regina’s office. “Poor kid thinks she did something wrong.” She said, getting her phone out. “She only emasculated him.” She said in a mock Ry voice.

Regina couldn’t stop her chuckle. “Ry’s not wrong. Are you calling coach Fredrick?”

“Yes.” She waited. “Hey Fredrick. So, Eva had a bruised rib and her puppy eyes made Regina heal it. She’ll be good to go tomorrow. Can I ask you something?”

“I’m not exactly surprised.” He said with a chuckle. “Sure, ask away.”

“Well, it’s just that I heard Eva telling Ry and Layla that when Erik was kicked off, he said something like ‘the spoiled bitch got her way again’, and I was just curious what you know about him? Should we be worried?”

Fredrick was quiet for a bit. “Honestly, Emma, I don’t know. Until this year, he’s been an amazing team player with a great attitude. I think it upset him that Eva got his spot, but no matter how many times or ways I told him it was my call and not hers, he wouldn’t listen. His family comes from The Land of Untold Stories, so I don’t know much about them either. Let me ask around to the staff at the school but being they don’t even go to the same school, I don’t think I’d worry too much. It wasn’t exactly a threat, but I can see where you’d be worried.”

“If you could ask around, I’d really appreciate that. I don’t want to cause trouble, but he obviously isn’t afraid to see her get hurt.”

“No problem, Emma. I’ll ask around and report back. I want you to know that I have had talks with the boys about how Eva earned her spot and none of the other boys seem to mind since she’s proven herself. I’m sorry for Erik; I really didn’t expect it.”

“It’s fine, Fredrick, but thank you. You and Kathryn have a great night.” Emma hung up the phone and looked at Regina. “Do you think we should be worried?”

“Nope.” She answered, looking up from her paperwork. “If you’d have asked me first, I could have told you that his dad is on the school board and while you were at the doctor with her, he called to profusely apologize for what his son did.”

“You could have told me that before I asked Fredrick about him.” Emma said, rolling her eyes.

“I thought you were cute being all Mama bear. I don’t know why Malory doesn’t think you would turn Erik into a frog.”

“I could, you know. If I really wanted to, I’m sure I could.”

“Sure, but you’d feel bad right away and think about all the therapy the kid would need afterwards.”

“Not a bad idea if I ever need patients.” Emma said with a grin.

Regina chuckled and came over, straddling Emma. She kissed her deeply. “I love you so much. Thank you for getting to our baby so fast.”

Emma smiled. “No thanks needed; it’s what a mother does.” She sighed and looked at the clock. “The quads will be home from my parents soon, and I have to get Oliver from school.”

“I know. Emma, we really need a night away together.” Regina said, nipping at Emma’s neck.

“It has been a long time.” Emma agreed, her eyes closing. “It’s so hard with the Quads.”

“I’ll talk to Ingrid and the girls and I’m sure we can work something out; it’s just one night.”

Emma smiled softly. “I was thinking more of a week or two away. Our cruise was cut short all those years ago and we’ve never done anything since.”

Regina grinned and kissed Emma. “I’ll talk to everyone and work something out. Where would you want to go, my Princess? Somewhere tropical?”

“Somewhere private. The cruise was great, but I want something more secluded.”

“But where we can be pampered. I think I have the best place in mind. Go meet with Oliver’s teachers and I’ll figure something out. Maybe we can continue this later.”

“I hope so.” Emma said, kissing Regina before getting up. Oliver had decided to take the accelerated classes and once a month his homeroom teacher would meet with either Emma or Regina if they both couldn’t make it just to give an update. This was the first one, but it was Ingrid’s day off, so they agreed Emma would go on her own. Oliver had trumpet practice after school, so he was already there. She got to the school and smiled at her son when she saw him waiting in the hallway. “Hey kid. How’d your day go?”

“Great.” He said with a smile. “Mr. Berg is in his room.” He said, leading the way.

“Ah, Mrs. Swan-Mills. It’s nice to see you.”

“Thank you, please call me Emma.” She said, shaking his hand and sitting where he gestured for her to do so.

“Okay then Emma.” He said with a smile. “Oliver is doing outstanding. I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I have every confidence that he will continue to do well. We still meet every month, however, in case anything comes up. While we want our students to succeed, we also don’t want them to feel overwhelmed by these classes. Oliver, if there’s ever anything you don’t feel you can tell me, please tell your mother so they can discuss it with me.” He smiled and Oliver nodded.

“Okay. Things are going good though.” Oliver stated.

After talking a bit more, Emma took Oliver home and smiled as the littles all came over to hug her. “I love coming home to all my babies.” She said, kissing their little faces. “Where’s Mommy?”

“Cooking.” Addie said before running off and going to play with the others.

Emma gestured to Oliver and the two went into the kitchen. “Well, our genius son is doing amazingly well in school.” She said with a smile.

Regina turned around and smiled, hugging her son. “I am so proud of you, Oliver. You never give us trouble about doing homework and take school seriously. That means so much to me.” She kissed his forehead.

Emma grinned and took a bite of a carrot. “That’s why you’re our favorite.”

“Hey, I heard that.” Ry said, coming into the kitchen.

“Oh well. Truth has to come out some time.” Emma said with a wink. “Did you get your homework done?” Malory gave a shrug and had a guilty look on her face and Emma smirked and looked at Oliver. “Like I said, our favorite.”

Regina chuckled as she threw the rest of the vegies into the dish. “Malory, dinner won’t be ready for about another hour. You and your sister could get your homework done by then.”

“I know, I just wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

Gabby and Addie came running through the kitchen, playfully screaming followed by Chris and Lottie growling like monsters. Emma was about to say something when the door burst open and Eva came in with her arms up. “I eat monsters! I eat children! I eat all of you!” Making the quads squeal and run out the back.

Regina didn’t have the heart to say anything to Eva because she was playing with the younger ones and she always loved seeing that. Instead, she looked to Ry. “Now is, unfortunately, not a good time to get both of us. So, either you and Mama can go into my office and talk, or we can talk once the little ones are in bed. I’m sorry, my love, but I can’t stop them from coming in here.”

“It’s okay, really.” Ry said with a smile. “I’m fine talking with Ma if that’s okay.” She said, looking to Emma.

“Sure thing.” Emma then looked at Oliver. “Honestly kid, I am so proud of you. Just please remember that if you do ever need help or to talk, at least one of us is always here.” She kissed his head and then put her arm around Ry’s shoulder as they walked to Regina’s office. “So, Honeybee, what’s up?”

Ry took Emma’s arms and sat her on the sofa and then stood up, obviously trying to work up the courage for something. Emma knew this either meant she wanted money or to date someone out of their guidelines. She sat back and waited. Ry gave a small nod. “Ma, I would like to go on my first official date on Friday night. I was asked by someone who was at our birthday ball and I really like him. We’ve been texting and stuff and he’s so sweet and kind and his dad was a duke back in his realm before coming here.”

“Okay honey hold on. What realm?”

“Andalasia. By the way, that movie had it all wrong. Queen Narissa wasn’t at all evil; she just knew the prince was too…well simple, to be a King. She didn’t do all the stuff they had her do in the movie.”

Emma chuckled. “Believe me, I never believe what I see in movies. How old is he?” Ry sighed and chewed on her lip. “Ry, how old is he?”

“He’s seventeen but will be eighteen next month.” She said, dejected.

“So as of now, he’s seventeen? You swear it?”

“Yes, Mama. I swear it.”

“Then I don’t see an issue with it. We said you can date boys up to 18 years old. We also said if you dated someone who would turn 18 before you, that we’d be okay with it so long as we approved of him. All you have to do is date him and if you like him, make us approve of him.” She smiled and pulled Ry down to sit next to her. “Honey go on the date and have a good time. Please, just don’t do anything you’re not ready for yet. As much as I love Henry Junior, I don’t want to be grandma to your child yet.”

Ry rolled her eyes, but smiled, hugging Emma. “Thanks, Ma. I don’t know why I was so nervous to ask.”

“I don’t know either, sweetie, but I’m glad you did. Now, please go do your homework and if you see Eva on the way up, tell her to do the same. Please.”

“Okay, Mama.” Malory said and hugged Emma before leaving. “Hey monster eater, we have to do our homework.” She called, going up to her room.

Emma chuckled and checked on the littles who were now in their playroom before going back down to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and kissed her neck. “Our Honeybee has a date Friday night.”

Regina stepped back and looked at Emma. “You said yes without me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, he fits our guidelines.” Emma said, feeling as if she didn’t do anything wrong. “He’s seventeen.”

“Who is he?”

Emma realized she didn’t get his name. “Um, I think she said Duke or something.” She said with a shrug. “From Andalasia.”

“Duke?” Regina asked. “That was a fairly small realm and I don’t recall anyone named duke.”

“Maybe his dad was named duke. I really don’t remember, babe. We have eight kid names to remember, I can’t remember every other name I hear.”

“Was his dad the Duke?” Regina asked, shaking her head and getting out plates.

“Yes! That’s what she said.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Duke and Duchess Barclay are on the town board and are from Andalasia. They have a son named Mason who is almost eighteen.”

“That’s him then.” She saw Regina’s look. “He’s still seventeen for a few weeks. Regina, we let Layla sleep over; we really couldn’t tell Ry that she can’t date someone who is still seventeen.”

“YOU let Layla sleep over and YOU apparently couldn’t tell Ry no.” Regina scoffed, setting the table.

“Hey now, that’s not fair.” Emma stated, feeling a little hurt. “We both decided on the Layla thing and as far as Ry goes, there was no reason to say no. We told her that the rules were they couldn’t be already eighteen and they couldn’t be a lost boy. He’s neither of those things. I told her exactly what I told her before that he would need to impress us before he turns eighteen for us to allow her to continue dating him, if she does, and not to do anything stupid.”

Regina sighed and went to Emma, wrapping her arms around her. “I’m sorry. You’re right and I shouldn’t have said what I did. I guess…I don’t know. It’s just harder with her because with Eva and Layla, we knew Layla. We know her parents, we’ve known her for a long time. With Ry, we don’t know these boys and it’s harder to let her go.” She looked up at Emma and cupped her cheek. “I was wrong for blaming you for things there are no blame for. I’m sorry.”

Emma softly smiled. “It’s okay, Regina. This may sound odd, but I know when Ollie starts dating, I’ll be the one not wanting my baby to grow up. I’m excited for the girls; for Malory to get out there and date because…well to be honest, there was that time where I never thought it would happen.” She tried to blink the tears in her eyes. Ever since her emergency hysterectomy while having the babies, she was more emotional than before. “I just love seeing her live, Regina.”

Regina wiped at Emma’s tears, loving how her wife was so emotional about their children. “I get it.” She whispered. “I didn’t even think of that.” She kissed Emma softly. “Did you tell her he’s to pick her up here so we can meet him?”

Emma chuckled a bit. “You can tell her that.”

“With pleasure.”

Regina smiled as her brood came in and sat at the table, Ollie, Ry, and Eva all helping get the little ones settled in and plates dished. Family dinner time was always great when they could have it and while it may be later today due to events, she was glad they were all together. Once they were settled in, Regina looked to Malory. “So, what time is Duke picking you up on Friday?” The question caused Emma to choke on her water and Regina smirked.

“Who?” Malory asked, confused. “His name is Mason.”

“Oh, your ma told me his name was Duke.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but Malory shook her head. “No, his name is Mason. His father was a Duke in Andalasia. Ma didn’t even ask me his name, actually.”

“Well anyway, what time is he picking you up? Wait, isn’t there a game Friday?”

“Yes. That’s why he’s picking me up from the game. I’ll be home by curfew as we’re just going to Granny’s. It’s kind of turned into more of a group gathering.”

Regina pursed her lips. “The rule is we meet any suitor before you go on a date, Malory. You’ll have to have him stop by Thursday then.”

“Mom.” Ry whined. “I can’t do that. Do you know how stupid I’ll sound? Hey, I kinda need you to come over Thursday because my overbearing mothers want to meet you before we go on a group date.” She said in a mock tone.

“And if he’s any kind of gentleman, he’ll say that’s no problem.” Regina said, cleaning off Addie’s face.

“Fine. I’ll message him now.” She said, doing just that.

“You’re coming to my game Friday, right?” Eva asked bother mothers.

“That’s the plan. We don’t have a reserved section for nothing.” Emma said with a grin. “Of course, if anyone gets sick, one of us will have to stay home.”

“I know. I love having you all there, and we’re doing so good this season.”

“You are. Rumor has it you’ll be going to the championship.” Emma bit her lip. “You know if that happens, I’m not sure if mom and I will be able to go, but we’ll try to work it so at least one of us can.”

“I thought maybe you’d all come and stay at a hotel or something.” Malory stated.

“We thought about it, but it’s a whole week and Oliver has school. The littles have preschool, and that’s a long time to be out for all of them.” Emma stated.

“Actually.” Regina said, taking out her phone. “The school board brought up a good point about that. If they make it to the championship, the schools will be closed that week so people can go. We can’t very well have a team there with no one supporting them. Of course, it’s more work to try and keep the town a secret, but we can make it work. We’re still hidden and that’s what matters.”

“Why?” Oliver asked, always wanting to ask. “Why do we have to stay hidden? We have a good town here and I think it’s sad people can’t come see us.”

Eva looked at him. “If people knew about us and magic, they’d want to study us. We’d be under a spotlight and the world would know our secret. That may not seem like a big deal to some, but in the wrong hands, it’s horrible.”

“What do you mean?” He asked and Regina and Emma allowed Eva to continue as she was making a good point.

“Okay, so let’s say the world finds out about us right? Sure some people would be okay with it and probably love to meet ‘real fairy tale characters.’ However, others would see our magic and want to use it to their advantage. Like some would want to dissect us and see where it comes from and how it works but others…Oliver, you probably don’t remember, but there was the Black Fairy who used me and Ry to try and make herself more powerful. Imagine some evil guy taking Mom or Ma and making her do terrible things like kill people or wipe out countries. It sounds farfetched, but it could happen.”

He swallowed. “I never thought about that. Now I understand why we still have the bubble so people can’t get in. I’m glad more people can get out and explore though.”

“Yep, so long as they sign a magical contract binding them to not tell our secret.” Regina stated.

“What happens if they do?”

Regina looked at Emma who cleared her throat. “Well, if it was innocent or accidental or a child who did it, we go out and erase the memories of those they told. If it was an adult who did it to cause trouble, well they wouldn’t be allowed back, and they’d lose their memories. It’s never happened though, and we don’t expect it to. We’ve had a couple accidents, but nothing serious.”

“That’s right. If the team does make it to the championship, we will have a town meeting reminding everyone about the rule.” Regina stated. “Eva, would you maybe consider talking there? The explanation you just gave Oliver was perfect and I think if other kids your age heard it from you, they’d actually pay attention.”

Eva was surprised. “I um…sure.”

Ry smiled. “I’ll stand up there with you if you want.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

The week went by and on Thursday, Mason came over to meet with Emma and Regina. He said that not only did he understand their request but expected it. They found him to be charming, respectful, and kind and by the end of the night, had their permission to date Malory.

Friday night came and the team won by a landslide, thanks to the rising star quarterback. Emma was surprised to see Erik there with his parents and found herself glaring at him more than once as he watched the game. “Emma, stop.” Regina said, nudging her.

At the end of the game, Erik came over with his parents. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I treated Eva. I talked to her before the game, but I owe you an apology as well. I know I won’t get back on the team, but I still wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“We appreciate that.” Regina said. “Actions have consequences, but you’ve been punished, so you have nothing to worry about from us. I hope we have nothing further to worry from you.”

“No ma’am. No need to worry. I learned my lesson.” He said, looking down.

“Well thank you. I know it’s hard to apologize, so again, we appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the sudden ending, I just had a hard time on where to end to start the new chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the last one seemed to end weird. I just had a hard time deciding where to end it and start with this chapter. This is more of a filler chapter. Also, for those of you missing the fun sexy times between our ladies, it is coming, I swear, just not in this chapter.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 5**

That night, Regina was pacing the bedroom and Emma chuckled. “She still has ten minutes, babe.”

“I know, but she’s cutting it close.” Regina said, looking out the window again.

“She’s fine. Now tell me, how are the plans for our getaway going?”

Regina sighed. “To be honest, I think we need to wait a bit and see how far the football team goes. I’d hate to plan a trip around that time and miss it. Also, if we do it to soon afterwards, that’s a lot of rescheduling for both of us.”

“I say we just plan it the week after. That way, we can already have things rescheduled as if we had two weeks off.”

Regina thought about it and nodded. “I already have the place figured out. I’m going to rent us a luxurious spa retreat on a private island. It will be just us and the staff to pamper us. Massages, breakfast in bed, five-star dinners by candlelight and no one around to hear your moans.” She said, kissing Emma’s neck. “Off the beaches of Hawaii. I found it and it has raving reviews and, it’s normal for them to be privately booked. So, check your schedule as soon as you can to make sure that week works so I can work my magic on getting us booked.”

Emma smiled. “I will.” She kissed Regina, only stopping when they heard the door close. “She made it with a minute to spare.”

Regina got up and went to her door as Ry walked by. “Hey baby, how did it go?”

“Fine. Sorry, I’m tired.” Ry said in a rush, going to her room and closing the door.

Emma rose a brow. “That wasn’t normal.” She stood. “I should check on her.”

“Emma, give her some space. You know her, if she wants to talk, she will; she just needs to take some time first.”

“But she didn’t even say goodnight and…”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I’LL KILL THEM! I’LL KILL THEM MYSELF!” Eva yelled, causing Regina to quickly use magic to soundproof the quad’s room.

Emma rushed into the girls’ room and froze when she saw Malory curled up on her bed crying with Eva looking like thunder. “What is going on?”

“Tell them.” Eva demanded. “Fucking tell them, Malory.”

“What did Mason do?” Regina asked, fear growing inside her.

“It wasn’t him.” Malory sobbed. “He…he had to leave early because his dad needed their car. I stayed at Granny’s and then we all went to Giana’s house.” Malory sniffed and Emma came over, pulling her onto her lap.

“What happened, Honeybee?” She asked softly.

“There wasn’t any alcohol or drugs there, I swear it, but when Erik and Justin came with some other guys Justin’s age, it was obvious they had been drinking. Giana’s dad kicked them out and then said it was time for the rest of us to leave. That was fine, no big deal. I said goodbye and Alexandra and I left. Her house is first, so I said goodbye to her and headed home.” Ry started crying more.

Emma stroked Ry’s hair. “It’s okay, Mom and Mama are here, honey.”

Ry buried her head into Emma’s lap. “They followed me. I was ignoring them, but they kept saying things like ‘where’s your sister?’ and ‘Are you just as much a bitch as her?’ Then Justin said that he’d like to show Eva what it’s like to be with a man. I snapped. I stopped and turned around and yelled at him that he’d have to find someone else because he wasn’t a man.” She sniffed again. “Then he glared at me and said he’d show me.”

Regina felt sick and came to sit on the bed next to her wife. “Baby, did they hurt you?”

“No, Mom. I think he was going to, but a car turned the corner and they ran off. He said that he’d rather teach Ry a lesson anyway and that I was too much of a whore and would enjoy it. It scared me though, I won’t lie.”

Emma sighed and stroked Ry’s hair. “I’m sure it was scary. Honey, we have to report this. We have to have it on record in case…well in case they do any more to you or your sister.”

“Let them try. Malory, didn’t you think of using your magic. We’re allowed to in these cases.”

“I couldn’t think.” Ry said, feeling really stupid. “I am so used to not using it that I didn’t even think about it. I’m stupid, okay?”

“Shh baby, you’re not stupid and Eva wasn’t saying you were.” Emma said calmly. “Come on, let’s go call the station.”

Emma and Ry left, and Regina sat by Eva, taking her hand. “Honey, you are right that this would be a situation you can use magic in; however, I want you to be extra careful if you see them around.

“I will, Mom. I really didn’t mean to make Malory feel stupid.”

“I know sweetie, I know.” Regina sighed. “She was scared and now her adrenaline is leaving her and she’s seeing things in hindsight. I just want both my girls to be safe.”

“It’s all my fault anyway. If I’d have just walked away instead of joining the football team, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Hey now, you stop that. The truth is if these _boys_ weren’t such assholes, this wouldn’t be happening. Honey, blaming yourself for the actions of others is not the answer. _You_ are not to blame for them being little shits. I’m going to make a quick phone call and check on the littles and then if you and Ry want, we can all cuddle in Ma’s and my bed tonight.”

“Okay. I’ll go wait in there.”

Regina went down to her home office and booted up her computer, pulling up her contacts. She looked at the clock and since it was still before midnight, she decided to make the call. “Hello Mr. Thurman, this is Regina Swan-Mills calling. I’m sorry it’s so late, but something happened tonight that I just can’t not talk to you about.”

“Oh, hello Madam Mayor. Please tell me it wasn’t with Erik. He came home just a while ago and I know he was with Justin even though we’ve told him we don’t want him hanging around him anymore.”

“I’m sorry, but yes, it has to do with Erik. He was with Justin and they saw Malory walking home alone tonight. It sounds like it was mostly Justin, but Erik didn’t help the situation or tell Justin to stop.” She told him what Malory had told her and then about how Emma was making a report. “I really respect you and your wife, Mr. Thurman, and maybe this is wrong, but I wanted to give you a heads up.” She sighed. “The truth is, if it would have been Eva and not Malory, I’m afraid he would have been hurt as she would have rightfully used her magic to defend herself. I honestly do not want to see our kids in this situation and I’m wondering if there’s anything you think we can do to work this out.”

“I wish I knew, Regina, I really do. I promise you that my wife and I will talk to him again, but as a parent, I can only do so much. He will be grounded, he will be punished, but the only other thing I can think that may help is honestly to have an officer come out and talk to him. Scare him with the truth of how serious this is. It’s not okay no Eriker who it was doing most of the talking and I swear we raised him better than this.”

“Please, Bill, I’m not at all blaming you or your wife. I do think he’s upset about what happened on the team but taking it out on my girls isn’t going to help him. I just wish I knew this Justin kid and who his parents are. I don’t blame the parents; I simply think maybe talking to them would help.”

“He doesn’t have any as far as I know. He used to live with his grandmother. He is eighteen or nineteen and once he graduated, she had a stroke and went into the nursing home and he’s been on his own. To be honest, I think for both him and Erik, having an officer tell them how serious this is, may be the only way to get through to them.”

“You’re probably right. Thank you for the information, Mr. Thurman, and don’t be surprised if you have an officer at your door tomorrow.”

“I plan on it. Again, I’m very sorry, Madam Mayor, to you and your daughters.”

She hung up the phone and looked up to see Emma. “Hey babe. Did you make a report?”

“Yes. Well, Malory is making her statement to Thomas now. He asked if we wanted to press charges and I said I wasn’t sure.”

“I think we do, babe. I think the only way for them to learn is to see how serious this is. Mr. Thurman – Erik’s father – agrees with me.”

“Then that’s what we do. I just hate that all this has happened and I’m scared Eva will want to quit the team. I hate them blaming themselves for something that isn’t their fault.”

“I agree, my love. I’ve already talked to Eva a bit about it, but why don’t you go up and talk to her and I’ll take over the report with Malory.”

“Okay babe.” Emma hesitated. “Do we have to worry about this getting worse?”

“I hope not, but no one knows for sure, honey. Erik’s father is extremely sorry and doing all he can, but you and I both know that parents can only do so much.”

“I know and I think it’s more Justin than Erik at this point. I think Erik is just upset about being kicked off the team and going with whatever Justin says. Who is this Justin anyway?”

“I don’t know.” She told Emma what Erik’s father told her about him.

“Sounds like he’s kind of lost. Maybe I should reach out to him.”

“I knew you’d say that, but I think for now, we let the police handle him. Emma, we have to think of the girls.”

“I know. You’re right.” Emma admitted and kissed Regina’s cheek. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

Emma went upstairs and smiled when she saw Eva waiting for everyone in her bed. She quickly changed in the bathroom and came back out, cuddling in next to her daughter. “Honey, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Not at all, baby girl. I just want to make sure that all this doesn’t make you quit doing what you love. I admit I was skeptical at first about you being on the football team. I mean, we’ve never watched it other than when Henry was little and, on the team, so I didn’t know you even knew anything about it. However, over the last few months I’ve seen you loving what you do and having such a good time doing it. You’re good, Eva, and I don’t want this changing how you feel about it. Too many times the ‘victims’ are blamed for what’s done and I do not want that to happen to you or Malory. It’s not her fault and it’s not your fault.”

Eva looked at her mom and touched her hand. “Ma? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Were you blamed? When you were raped and stuff, did you feel guilty?” Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to blink back her tears. “Don’t cry, Mama, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

Malory and Regina came in and Ry laid down while Regina went to change. “Ma? Have you been crying?” Ry asked her voice full of concern.

“I’m fine, honey. Eva and I were just having a chat that got a little deep.”

“About your past?” When Emma nodded, Ry reached over her sister and put her hand on Emma’s arm. “I’m so sorry that this brought up your past, Mama.”

“Hey now. No apologizing. Nothing you or your sister did is to blame for this. I just get a little emotional from time to time. Now, Eva, to answer our question of if I was blamed for what happened to me, yes, I was blamed for all of it. I was told I asked to be beat because I didn’t do anything right. I was told I seduced my foster father into raping me when I was nine and had no idea what any of that meant. The only time I wasn’t blamed was when I was here, working for your mom, and I finally had people to stand up for me. I never want you girls to feel like that with anything. I know this wasn’t a rape or even an attack, but it was a threat and it was scary, and it was not yours or Ry’s fault.”

“It was never your fault either, Mama.” Eva said, cuddling in with her mom. “I just…how did you get past all that? I mean, I know I don’t know everything, but what I do know is terrible. How did you become the amazing person you are now?”

Emma smiled softly at that as hearing her daughter give her a compliment always meant so much to her. “Love, hard work, and determination. Would it have been easy to wallow in self pity and misery? Yes. Would it have done any good? No. I had a hard time, Eva, I’ll be honest, but your mom helped me so much and so did the rehab center I went to. I wanted to be better, to do better, to…to feel I deserved the love your mother gave me. I’ll be honest; they beat me down emotionally and physically, and there were times I wanted to give it all up. I haven’t talked in detail about that with you girls, and honestly, I’m not sure I can yet, but the love from your mother, my parents, Cora, and Mama Mal got me through it all. You see, I never want you girls, or any of my kids to feel even a quarter of the pain I felt. I know I’m blabbing on and totally off track now, but I hope that answers your question.”

“It does, Mama. Thank you for being you and for all the love you’ve given us; even when I was a total brat and probably didn’t deserve it.”

Emma chuckled and kissed Eva’s forehead. “You always deserve my love, sweetheart. Even when you are a little brat. You know, you remind me of how I think I’d have been if I’d have had loving parents. You’ve always been my mini-me.”

Eva smiled wide at that. “If I can be half the woman you are, Mama, I’d be so happy.”

“Am I like you, Mama?” Malory asked, feeling a little left out.

“You, my dear honeybee, are so much like your mother. You are smart, kind, strong, and caring just like her. You both honestly have the best qualities of both of us. You both may look like me, but Ry, you are your mother’s daughter and I couldn’t be prouder of either of you.”

Regina, who had been silently listening and watching from the bathroom door, came in and got in bed behind Malory. “That was some deep conversation.” Ry turned and hugged Regina tightly and while Regina loved it, she was confused. “What’s that for?”

“Thank you for loving mom when she needed it the most and thank you for always loving us and for being honestly one of the best mothers we could ever ask for. I think we tend to take you guys for granted, and I just want you to know that I appreciate you so much.”

“She’s so right.” Eva said. “We totally take you guys for granted and I’m sorry for that.”

Regina sniffed and smiled. “You’re supposed to do that, you guys. We are your parents and you’re supposed to take us for granted. You’re teenagers for Pete’s sake. Also, what your mama never tells you is how much she was there for me too. Don’t let her fool you into thinking it was all me.” Regina lovingly looked at Emma. “She’s been my hero more than once.”

Ry smiled softly. “I hope to find a love like yours one day.”

“Me too.” Eva said. “Like seriously, you guys are so lucky to have found each other.”

“Oh, we know.” Emma said with a chuckle.

The week went by and Malory did her best to just get back to life as normal. She knew that Thomas went out to talk to Erik and Justin and it really seemed to make an impact on Erik as he had come over and was in tears as he apologized to both Ry and Eva. They accepted it as they knew how hard that was for him to do but let him know that it would not be acceptable again. Mason heard about the situation and assured both Ry and Eva that he and ‘the guys’ on the team had their backs.

Homecoming football night came and the Storybrooke Dragons (a name Mal took pride in) won 49 to 7. The dance was on Saturday and both girls went having a good time. Malory found she got a lot of support at school as of course, word got out about what happened.

Regina met with Snow, Zelena, Mal, Ingrid, and Lilly and had it worked out so the kids would all be taken care of while Emma and she enjoyed a week to themselves after the championship.

There was a massive townhall meeting two nights before people would be heading out to Boston. Regina made it clear what the rules were, and Eva did a presentation at school for the kids, explaining why they had to keep their town’s secrets. All of this was a lot of work, but Regina knew it was worth it for the kids to have as close to a normal life as they could. She honestly couldn’t wait to watch one daughter with the cheer team and the other be the star quarterback at a State level competition. Sure, she may not know exactly how big that is, but Emma tried explaining it to her.

Packing up seven kids was never an easy feat, so having Ingrid there to help was much appreciated by both parents. “Okay, so Eva, Ry and Layla will be riding the bus there with the teams so we have Ollie, the Quads, My parents and brothers with us so Dad can drive the van back home, and you, Ingrid. That’s 12 people so the back row of seats can be used for luggage.” Having a 15-passenger van was one of the best investments the pair made; having Zelena use magic to make it look sleek and stylish on the outside – while hiding the fact that fifteen people were inside – was even better. Emma checked things off her list and smiled, looking at all the little suitcases. “I can’t believe this is our first trip with the Quads. I’m glad everyone can come. I’ve planned out things to do with all the kids while the girls are at practice and have a day with just Oliver. Regina thinks I’m nuts, but I’d love to take my five, Henry Jr. my brothers, Owen, Corey and Tori, Rose and Amber and go to the Children’s museum or something. I know that’s a lot, but they’d love it. They’d get to see another part of the world.”

“It may sound like a lot, but with Oli, Tori, Rose, D.J. and Ben being ten or over, that helps. Plus, I’d love to come with and spend a day with all the kids and you. Let the parents relax a bit and we’ll have our own fun.” Ingrid stated, zipping up the last of the suitcases. “I think it’s awesome that Henry is bringing his other sisters since Ruby can’t get away. I know Rose and Tori are so excited; they have the cutest little friendship.”

“They really do. Eva and Ry love doing things with them, even if at their age it may seem like three years age difference is big. It makes me happy because while 13 and 16 may seem so different, 23 and 26 won’t. I know Zelena loves it because it makes Tori really feel included.” Emma smirked and pulled out a shirt. “I may have made shirts. I did this when we went to Boston for Cora to have her heart surgery, and when we took them all to Florida. This time, however, they’re a little different.” The shirts were the Storybrooke blue with the red dragon on the front and on the backs said, “Emma’s little Dragon” and each shirt had each kid’s name on it. “I know the teens and pre-teens may not be thrilled, but I don’t care.”

“Oh Emma, they’re adorable. So, we’ll have to plan something while we’re there.”

“Are you guys ready? I just dropped the girls off at school.” Regina stated, coming in the room. She smirked as she saw Emma stuffing a shirt in a bag. “You got shirts again, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but only for the kids. I know you think I’m nuts, but Ingrid and I are going to take all the younger ones out while the girls are at practice. You and the rest of the parents can just have a relaxing day.”

“That’s just fine. You know the girls will spend most of the week at the hotel, right?”

“Yes, and that’s fine. I know they want a couple hours with Tori and Rose, but they also just want to be teens. Personally, I’m so glad we found that amazing deal so it’s a lot like our Florida trip.”

“I’m good at finding deals.” Regina stated as she had found a group of vacation homes all together much like their beach trip years ago. They had rented basically a whole building of condo’s so that all six families, including Ingrid, would have their own private living space. The building shared a small courtyard and they were only two blocks away from the field where the game would be played. Regina and Emma had helped quite a few people book places rooms at the hotel the kids were staying at to help those that had no idea what they were doing.

“Okay, let’s get going.” Emma stated, grabbing suitcases. “I’ll get the luggage, you two get the kids.” Once the van was packed, Emma did a headcount and then checked with the others. “Everyone ready? We’re going to be fine as a convoy for a while, but once we hit the city, there’s a great chance of being separated. Does everyone know where you’re going?”

“I have it in my Navigation, sweets.” Mal stated. “Are we all meeting for breakfast still?”

“Yes. Having little ones, we’ll all need to stretch. I’ve already called a place I used to go to all the time and told them that a large group would be coming in. They’re all set. It’s about an hour and a half from here and then just another hour and a half and we’ll be in Boston – well, pending traffic of course.”

Regina honked the horn and made an exaggerated gesture to her wrist, making the others chuckle. “I think Her Majesty is ready to go.” Zelena stated, handing Anslie their keys. “Corey’s still asleep, so the first hour should be nice and quiet. Henry, are you sure you are okay with Tori?”

“We’re just fine.” He said, gesturing to their SUV. “We’ve got third row seats, so Tori and Rose are taking up the back, Henry Jr has his own row with extra luggage, and Amber is riding with Owen.” He said, gesturing to Mal and Lacey’s car. “I’m just glad I’m not in the Swan-Mills bus. That’s going to be a crazy ride.”

“Yeah, thanks kid. You could have taken two of your other siblings.”

“Could have but didn’t.” He said with a grin. “I’m getting three of them while you’re gone on your week away.”

“Yes, the three easiest ones.” Emma laughed, making her way to her car. “I’m going to tell the twins to act up just to spite you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Henry said with a grin.

Emma got in the car, made sure everyone was in and buckled, and then headed out, leading their little convoy. “So, you’re sure no one else from town wanted to follow?”

“I’m sure.” Regina answered. “Any that were a bit scared had decided to follow the bus. I just hope everything goes well with this. This is a huge risk and the fact that you and I are leaving right after makes me a little nervous.”

“Regina, don’t worry. With the realms united, we have other magical users just in case we need to do a mass forgetful spell on anyone.” David said, looking up from his bag. “Can I plug my phone in? I didn’t get a chance to charge it last night at work.”

“No problem. You had the night shift?” Emma asked.

“Yes, I had a little run in with our friend Justin as well. I hate to say it, but that kid needs some help. I tried talking to him, but he was so drunk it wasn’t doing any good.”

Emma didn’t want to feel sorry for him, but she did. “Maybe Archie can somehow ‘bump’ into him or something.”

“You read my mind.” David said with a chuckle. “I talked to him this morning and he said he’s willing to try.” He then looked back at the van. It was quite interesting to have everyone in there. He and Snow sat on either side of Chris and in the seat behind them were Addie, Lottie, and Gabby. Then, per the boys’ request was a row full of suitcases and in the last row were Oliver, D.J. and Ben. The interesting part was how roomie and comfortable it all felt. “Emma? Since magic was used on this van to make it so roomie, will it still be like this when we cross the border?”

“Yes, it will.” Regina answered for her. “I know it seems odd because of how people used to forget who they were when they crossed the border, but that was different magic entirely. We wouldn’t be able to use magic on it outside of Storybrooke, but any magic done on it there will stay intact.”

“That’s good, because I could really use a nap.” He said with a chuckle.

Snow handed him a travel pillow. “Then take a nap.” She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

Emma noticed the shift and made a mental note to bring it up later. Just about the time the littles were getting restless, Emma saw the restaurant and put her signals on to turn. “Everyone ready to eat?”

“Yes!” The three boys in the back called out.

The place had reserved the back room for the group and after about twenty minutes, they finally had their orders put in. Emma loved when everyone was together, but she still missed her girls and Layla. When everyone was talking, she leaned towards her mother. “Mom? Is everything okay with you and dad?”

“You could tell?”

“Yes. What’s going on?”

Snow sighed and saw David was deep in conversation with Zelena. “He wants another baby and I don’t. It’s been ten years and I just do not have the energy for another baby full time. He doesn’t get it and thinks I’m being too stubborn about it. I think he sees you with all your kids and he wants that too. I get that, I honestly do, but I can’t make myself do something I really do not want to do. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone.”

“Oh, mom. I’m sorry that’s going on. You have every right to be honest and say you’re not at a place to have another child. You’re right in that it wouldn’t be fair. Is he being a jerk about it?”

“Not really a jerk, but he’s upset. He’s so passive aggressive and makes little comments. I’d rather he just yells and get it over with instead of saying stuff like ‘whatever you want’ or ‘it’s always what you want’ when I ask what he’d like for dinner or something like that. I just don’t know how else to get him to understand and, in the end, it’s making me be the bitchy one.”

“Do you want me to try and talk to him?”

Snow sighed. “Honey, it’s not your job to help your parents in their relationship.”

“Mom, if there is anything I can do, I want to.”

“Let’s see how the week goes. I really just want to try to go on as normal and I’m just hoping he’ll come around.”

“Okay, but if he starts anything, I may not be able to stay quiet. No one should be forced or guilted into bringing a child into the world.”

Snow smiled and put her hand on Emma’s. “I love you, baby girl, but don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.”

It took about an hour and a half, but once the kids were done, Emma took the quads outside to run around a bit with Henry Jr and Owen. They loved stretching their legs out and Emma was more than happy to let them run around the grassy area. David came out and stood by Emma, watching them. “I saw you and your mom talking. Did she um…did she tell you about what we’re disagreeing about?”

“She did. I asked her what was up because I could sense the atmosphere.” She fixed Lottie’s hood and watched as she ran off. “Dad, have you actually listened to what mom is saying?”

“Emma, I have, but is it wrong for me to want more kids?”

“I’m not saying it’s wrong, dad, but what is wrong is trying to force or guilt someone to have another baby when they’re not ready.” She kept her eyes on the kids but glanced at her dad. “Mom is fantastic, but any person who has a child when they don’t fully want one isn’t going to be a wonderful parent. I’m not saying it would happen, but if mom feels forced, she’s going to resent this kid and that’s horrible for all involved.”

David sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t think about that. The truth is, I see you with all your little ones and I just want more. I love you and your brothers, but I always imagined I’d have more kids.”

“I get that, dad, and she gets that. What you never imagined though was that twenty-eight years between me and D.J. Just…don’t push her dad. If she changes her mind, great, but if she doesn’t, can you be okay with that?”

“Yes, of course. I get it, Emma. I’ve been being a bit of a jerk and I’ll make it up to her. Thanks for the talk.”

“No problem, but if Mom asks, you came to me. I told her I wouldn’t talk to you unless things got worse. Oh, and you can borrow your grandkids any time you want.” She chuckled. “You’ll have the quads a couple days next week, so that may change your mind on having more kids.”

David chuckled. “I said _a_ baby, not four more.”

“Yeah, we said _no more_ and got four more. I’m so glad we’re done now. I love every single one of them, but any more would be crazy.”

“Emma, thanks for the chat. I love you so much.”

Emma put an arm around her father. “I love you, too. Now, help me get these monsters in their seats?”

“You got it.”

Two hours later, the group pulled into the underground parking of the condo building and they all got out to stretch. Regina took a stack of papers. “Okay. David and Snow, you guys have 1A on the first floor. Four bedrooms and two baths. Here is your paper with the lock code. Mal and Lacey, you’re in 1B with two bedrooms and two baths. Ingrid, you have 2A one bedroom, one bath. Zelena and Anslie, you have 2B three beds two baths. Henry and Lilly, you have 3A with three beds two baths. We, my love have the 3rd floor with four beds and three baths. We all have roof access which is where they have grilling and patio things. The courtyard is fenced in and the kids are allowed to play there as well.”

“Zelena and I were talking earlier and we thought once everyone was unpacked, maybe we could borrow the van and one person from each household could all come and do a food run. I want to grill out for everyone tonight though.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Henry stated. “Maybe we can all meet up first though and decide dinners. I think we can all do our own breakfast and lunches, but I’d love for us to have group dinners.”

“I think we should discuss that because Regina and I really want to give each of you a chance to have a date night while we watch your kids as a thank you for watching ours next week.”

“Okay, so roof meeting in half an hour.” Regina said with a smile.

They first brought the kids up and then Oliver watched the younger ones as they went back and got the luggage. “Okay, how are we doing rooms? Oliver, you can have your own if you like.”

“I was thinking maybe Chris and I could share if he wanted.”

“That would be wonderful, Ollie. That way, we’d have an extra room in case any other kids stay over.” Regina stated. “Chris, do you want to share a room with Oliver?”

“Yes!” He said with a huge smile.

“Let’s go unpack then.” Oliver said, grabbing his and Chris’s suitcases.

Emma went to check the rooms and saw one had three beds. “Okay girls, you are in here. Help Mama unpack?”

The girls came in and they all started chatting and unpacking. Regina took the opportunity to unpack hers and Emma’s things in the master bedroom. After unpacking, Regina went to go meet the others to discuss food while Emma took the kids down to the courtyard. There wasn’t much, but they had sidewalk chalk and that kept the girls happy while Oliver and Chris dribbled a basketball.

Food was discussed and Regina came to tell Emma they were heading out. Emma then took the kids for a walk around the block, loving having time with them before coming back and putting a movie on for the little ones. “Oliver, what would you like to do this week? You get one day with just me, kid, use it well.” She smiled.

He grinned and pulled out a brochure. “I want to go to Legoland.”

Emma smiled and looked at it. “Then Legoland it is. I don’t know which day for sure; mom and I will figure it out tonight. I also wanted to make sure you’re okay with the plans for next week. Grandma and Grandpa really wanted you to stay with them. I know you’d have fun with Henry, so if you’d rather stay with him and your sisters, just say so.”

“I’m okay with Grams and Gramps. I mean, we’re all basically in the same house, just different areas. If I want to see Henry, I know I can.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.”

That night, the group had a grill out and everyone had a good time. Emma and Regina called the girls and they assured them that they were okay at the hotel and having a good time. Regina reminded them to check in often and then she and Emma cuddled up in bed, ready for the week ahead of them, but more ready for the week after.


End file.
